Australian Summer
by DevilPup
Summary: AU PDLD. Takes place summer before Senior Year. 'Um, well, my grandparents took me to Australia with them. I met a boy, I fell in love, and I had my heart broken. That's a boring version.'
1. Prologue

Title: Australian Summer

Rating: T-M

Pairing: PDLD, Logan OC, Steph/Colin (Those two need a name...)

Summary: "Um, well, my grandparents took me to Australia with them. I met a boy, I fell in love, and I had my heart broken. That's a boring version."

Disclaimer: I own, Amelia, Riley, Aryn, and the rest of the Morgan/Rothschild families. As well as my plot, mostly.

Inspiration: Other PDLD's I've read recently. Mostly Michaelover01's. Great stories btw. Thanks for the inspiration!

Dedication: Starcastic. She doesn't even know I'm writing this. But, yeah, I finally got around to writing it, so I'm dedicating it to you Deb! If you even read it...

AN- I know. I know. Go write Nightmare... but, that's a Trory... and I wanna write a PDLD. Be thankful! I was sooo tempted to turn that into a PDLD. But I'm not! Thats why we write this! It might get bumped up to M if you guys want it to. I'm already invisioning a rain storm/a pool/a dripping wet Finn/a bed. So, if you want it M, I will definitely give you M. BTW, this is my first PDLD. We'll see where it goes...

AN2- Okay, so this is how this is going to work. This first thing... not even important. It's a set up. To move you into the story. Seriously, you really don't even have to read it. Its only 800 words, but it sets up the story. The first chapter and so forth will be sorta like the essay I guess. Then once the 'summer' is over, it'll go back to real time, and the story will end shortly after.

Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Please? Im not that hard to beta for, I don't think I dunno. Thanks in advance!

Okay, I'm done now.

-

I lied, Reviews are very much welcomed. Flames and all, but please, if your going to critize me, don't flat out bitch, tell me what i should fix. I've very open to constructive critism. I live off it. Thanks! Okay, now I'm really done.

-

-

**Australian Summer**

_By Breanne_

What I did this summer. Your typical back-to-school essay that your teachers assign to get you back into the swing of things. Only, This is Chilton and my new teacher, not typical. She lives on creative writing. So, we were told to take our summers, and make them unique. She didn't want to hear about laying around sleeping all day, partying all night. Our stories had to have substance, plots, twists, and characters.

"I want romance, mystery, adventure. I don't want, I went to parties, got shit faced, slept with half of my class, and went home and passed out until the sun went down. I want, Every night, it was same droll thing. I partied, I drank, found a bed partner for the evening. But then, one night, she walked in. I'd never seen her before. She was beautiful. She wasn't dressed like most of the girls there either. Her skirt was actually covering her ass, and her shirt actually covered a disappointing amount of cleavage and mid drift. She was with my friend, so I immediately made a beeline for him, captivated by this creature accompanying him." Ms. Shadis said walking through the rows of desks. She was an amazing story teller. She had all of us captivated. "Now," she said breaking the spell, "I'm going to call on you, one at a time, and you will share a synopsis of your summer. The boring one. Then we will brainstorm on how to make these boring stories into good creative writing. I despise order, so whomever's name I like first gets to go first. Hmm..." She scrolled down the list. "Lorelai. That's pretty." Rory wanted to crawl into a hole. She could either lie, and say she stayed home and ate junk food with her mother, or the truth.

"Ms. Shadis? I prefer to be called Rory."

"Really? That's unique. How does that derive from Lorelai, or is it your middle name?"

"I'm not sure how, but its my nickname. My mother and I have the same name, so. Everyone calls me Rory."

"Alright, Rory. Now, tell us about your summer."

"Um, well, my grandparents took me to Australia with them. I met a boy, I fell in love, and I had my heart broken. That's a boring version."

"I'm intrigued. That _a_ boring version or thats _the_ boring version?"

"That's _the_ boring version. It's actually a very in depth, interesting story. I only say this because I've had to tell my mother and friends many times over already."

"Well, you must still be subjected to the brainstorm. Any ideas anyone?" Louise raised her hand. "Yes, Miss... Grant?"

"Actually, Rory's story will be fine once she writes it." Louise said very matter of factly.

"Mmhmm. I totally envy her. And my god, the Australian is so hot." Madeline added. Rory blushed, both at their comments, and remembering said Australian.

"Really girls, why don't you give us a synopsis of Ms. Gilmore's story." Ms. Shadis said smirking slightly.

"Small town girl with rich grandparents get whisked away for three glorious months to the Land Down Under." Madeline started.

"Beautiful, smart, witty. No one can resist her. Only, she's oblivious. Totally innocent." Louise adds.

"They'll be staying with friends of the grandparents for three months on the Australian Coast."

"Their friends' granddaughter will be spending the summer as well to keep the girl company."

"There was a 'miscommunication' error on her grandmother's part." Madeline says, with air quotes. "Rather than a lovely young lady when they arrive at the house,"

"It's a downright sexy young man. Tall dark and handsome is an understatement."

"With the body of a god and the characteristics of a playboy, he's every girl's dream."

"Well, most girls. Not the innocent young woman. She finds him arrogant and conceded, but playful and cute."

"But he's a society boy, everything her mother ran from. But he's also everything she wants."

"Can he woo her and capture her heart?"

"Or while the summer end with broken hearts?" After a moment of silence, Ms. Shadis acknowledges they were done.

"That was very good girls. Rory, was it accurate?"

"Yes." She mumbled, her face buried in her hands.

"Does this boy have a name?"

Rory smiled fondly, staring of in a dreamlike state. "Finn. Finnegan Riley Rothchild, the third."

The bell rang some time later, but Rory barely paid attention the rest of class. She was lost in dreams of Finn and the Australian Summer.


	2. 1 And So It Begins

**Australian Summer**

Chapter One

_And So It Begins_

_-_

_-_

Mom and I stood nervously on the front porch of my grandparent's house on the last Friday Night of the school year. As the maid opened the door we shared a glance of panic. This was it.

Our nervousness was justified for once. Grandma mentioned they had something important to ask us. With Grandma, these things were never to be taken lightly. As we made our way into the living room Grandma smiled pleasantly with her scheming look on her face.

It scared the crap out of us.

Especially since we were late. Normally, we'd be met with a frown and a lecture. Something was definitely up. I glanced at my mother as my grandfather handed me a club soda.

"So, Rory, do you know where you placed in your grade?"Grandma asked.

"Right now Paris and I are tied. They don't feel like breaking down to the millionths yet. They said they'll wait to do it next year if need be. Paris was not happy."

"That girl takes school very seriously." Grandpa replied. "Are you excited for the summer?"

"Can't wait. I love school. But my brain needs a rest."

"What are your plans for the summer?" Grandma asked.

"Probably help Mom or Luke at the Inn or the Diner. Hang out with Lane."

"Sounds like fun." She replied in the way only Emily Gilmore can.

Other idle chit chat was held until we were eating dessert.

"Rory, we have something we'd like to ask you." Grandpa began. Mom and I looked at each other. This was not good if Grandpa was beginning. Normally, it was Emily. If Richard started, it meant I was being sweet talked or guilted into something.

"You don't seem to have any set plans for summer," Grandma continued. Oh no, they were doing the double team thing. Not fair. Not! Fair!

"We're going to an old friend of your Grandmother's out in Australia for three months. We'd like you to accompany us."

"Amelia's ?" Mom asked. Who was Amelia ? Mom had a smile of her own. "There are only two woman from society I actually like, Gram and Amelia !"

"Lorelai, please." Grandma said in her typical 'I'm talking to Lorelai' tone.

"Yes, Lorelai, we are going to stay with Amelia . Her granddaughter is going to be there as well from what I understand. You won't be alone with a bunch of adult's."

I looked at Mom. Australia for three months. The more I said it, the more fun it sounded.

"Whose daughter is it? Riley's or Aryn's?" Mom asked.

"Aryn's. Although, Jeremiah and Richard have daughters, too. You two were close when you were younger. Perhaps you should come out there for a few weeks as well, Lorelai. Aryn and Riley and all the grandchildren usually come the last three weeks of the summer." Grandpa offered. "I'd tell you to come as well, but we all know you'd get bored with us after a few days. That and I'm sure with Mia renovating the Inn you can't miss too much."

"Wow, Dad, that's really thought of you." Mom seemed genuinely touched by what Grandpa had offered. "Last three weeks of August?" Grandpa nodded. "So, Ror, you up to going to Australia?"

Mom was really letting me go. This was weird. Bizzar. Unusual. There was no way this was happening. "Really?" I asked grinning.

"Sure, babe. I'm sure you'll have fun. If Aryn's daughter is anything like her, you'll get along great!"

"I guess I'm going to Australia!" I said. Grandma smiled pleasantly. She seemed happy.

"Wonderful. We leave next Friday, I'll said a limo for you at 8. Lorelai, I'll call you during the week to make plans for you to come the second week of August." Grandpa finalized.

"Cool." Mom and I said together.

As we were leaving, realization hit.

"Did we really just agree to go to Australia?" I asked. "With your parents?"

"Yeah, but, babe, it'll be fun. I mean the two and half months apart, no. But you'll have fun! I loved going there every summer. When I got pregnant, Aryn was 20, I think. She already had one kid when she was 18. of course she was married, but. But when I got pregnant Aryn told me she was, too. It was really cool. When Amelia found out she took me shopping. She actually flew out here to take me and Aryn shopping. You'll have so much fun. I promise. I can't believe I get to see Aryn again! I'm so excited." I smiled at my mother.

She seemed genuinely happy to send me off to Amelia's . Normally, Mom would have been okay with whatever I choose, but would prefer I stayed home, out of Grandma's clutches.

"And don't worry about your Grandmother. When her and Amelia are together, they're like school girls again. You'll probably see Dad more often." Mom just kept rambling on and on about Austalia and Amelia and regaling me with stories of her and Aryn.

-

-

Friday came quickly. Very quickly. Grandma took me and Mom shopping for an entire new wardrobe for while I was down there, and mom, too. However, we'd be taking Mom's stuff with us so she couldn't wear it before hand.

My grandparents were scaring me a bit. My mother was, too.

"Bye, babe. I'll miss you!" Mom hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you, too, Mom!" We just kept hugging.

"Ms. Gilmore's, we have to go." The driver said politely.

"I love you, Mom!"

"I love you, too, Rory." We separated and I got in the car.

As he pulled off, I stuck my head out of the sun roof, "See you in two months!" I called back to her.

"Have fun!" She yelled back.

Many, many hours later, we pulled up to a huge private estate. The black and gold fence seemed to stretch for miles. It probably did. As we entered the beautiful house, I had to stop and marvel. Grandpa started talking about some of the architecture when someone else entered the room.

"Those stairs are the original ones built over a hundred years ago." Grandpa said pointing to the beautiful stair case to our right. It was the kind that was wide on the bottom, came in at the center and split back out at the top into two separate ones. It was white stone and marble. It was beautiful.

"Actually, the third, fourth, and fifth steps from the split were just replaced a few months ago." A clearly Australian voice said. We turned to see a young man standing there.

He was gorgeous. With his height alone, he looked like a god. But his short, curly dark hair, and his inviting green eyes, not to mention his smile. If it were possible for me to, I'd have swooned. But, alas, I've made it my personal mission to never swoon over a male. Coffee, yes. A guy, no. His polo hugged his toned torso nicely, outline his defined pecks, and gripping his biceps. His khaki shorts did little to hide his strong calves . It was obvious this boy worked out.

"No!" Grandpa exclaimed. The boy smirked slightly at me, knowing I had been checking him out. I turned away blushing. It was now I noticed Grandma had disappeared.

"Yes. My friends and I were, rough housing, I guess, and we managed to crack two steps and then stain the other with the blood now seeping out. Gran was not happy."

"Gran? Your Amelia's grandson?" The boy nodded, and took a few steps towards us.

Holding out his hand, he replied, "Finn Rothschild, sir." Grandpa shook his hand.

"Richard Gilmore. You must be Aryn's son, then, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Finn, this is my granddaughter, Rory."

"Hello." I said politely, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Hello, love." He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Grandpa just smiled at me.

"Richard!" A slightly accented voice called, followed by a woman of my grandmother's size, with reddish blond hair and green eyes.

"Amelia !" They quickly walked toward each other, hugging each other. Finn had moved to stand next to me and watch. Grandma walked through the same way Amelia just had, laughing with another man, similar to my grandfather, only more slender.

"Oh, Riley!" Grandma mused. She was smiling. Truly smiling.

"Richard, I'm stealing your charming wife, mate." Riley, I supposed, said to my grandfather. He had a stronger accent than Finn did.

"That's alright, Riley, I'm stealing Amelia . It all works out in the end!" Grandpa joked. This was bizzar.

"Oh, Emily. They're trading us again!" Amelia said dramatically.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Grandma and Amelia wrapped their arms around each other waists, while Grandpa and Riley gave each other a manly hug.

"Oh! You must be Rory!" Amelia came over to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked at first, but I hugged her back.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh, poo! Please, call me Amelia . Or Gran. Whatever's your fancy! My Aryn, Ricky, Jeremiah, and Riley along with Lorelai used to call both Emily and I mum when they were here! I've known your mother since she was born! Darling girl, she was. How is she? I miss her so. But you grandmother tells me she'll be coming in August! Oh, where are my manners, have you met my grandson, Finn, yet, dear?"

"Actually, Gran, Mr. Gilmore introduced a few minutes ago." Finn spoke up.

"Same goes for you, Finn!" Grandma scolded lightly. "None of this Mr. and Mrs. business!"

"Well, then. Now that everyone has met everyone." Riley began. "What do you say to a game of golf, Rich?"

"Sounds marvelous, Ri." They walked off talking. I stood in a slight trance for a moment. Did he really just call my grandfather, Rich? This trip was bizzaar.

"Wait, Amelia , where's Aryn's daughter. I thought she was staying with you?"

"She was. But some things came up, so Finn will be staying with us instead."

"Oh, alright. Have fun you two." Grandma turned to Amelia .

"Finn, dear, why don't you give Rory a grand tour." Amelia said as they walked off.

"Well," He drawled. "Why don't I show you were your room is first, love?"

"Um, sure." I followed him up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice, he had a nice ass, too.

"Well, what we've been standing in was the foyer. This is the main staircase. There's a few others. There are only two floors, the main and the second, but, this place is still huge. The house has 30 bedrooms, 28 baths, a weight room, a media room, a game room, a library, an office, and a small kitchen. On this floor." He said heading to the left of the hallway.

"There is no way, all of that is on one floor." I stopped walking. Finn laughed at the look on my face.

"Actually, love, it's true. There is a series of 4 hallways. There is the main hallway, the one that the stairs lead to, then the hallway right there-" He pointed to the hallway directly in front of the stair way. "-and a hallway off each end of the main one." I was still staring at him. "Okay, well, the grandparents, the parents, and the aunt and uncle will be sleeping down in that wing, which is the North Wing. There are 6 bedrooms and the office. That wing is small, as it faces the back of the house." He pointed to the opposite way we were walking. I simply nodded. Yeah, that's small.

"All guest bedrooms are down in that hallway, which is the West Wing. There are 8 bedrooms. No one but the maids goes down there unless we have a big get together." He continued, pointing at the hallway he'd pointed to earlier. "This-" He stopped in front of a hallway that crossed the one they were on. "-is the other hallway on this end. We are now in the South Wing of the house. This is the larger wing. There are 18 rooms. That way-" he motioned to the left, "-is the weight room and the kitchen, as well as three bedroom. My cousins James, Jason, and Jensen's rooms are that way. They're all my Uncle Jeremiah's sons."Rory just nodded.

"Now, this way-" he pointed in the other direction. "Is the media room and the game room. My cousins Ricky and Rhett, as well as my room is down here. Ricky is my Uncle Rick's son, and Rhett my Uncle Riley's."

"Rhett, like Gone With the Wind?" I asked. Finn smiled.

"Just wait, love." He lead her to a dead end with another hallway branching off. "So, I lied a little, there is actually other hallways but they are little, and either off of one of the main ones, like this one, or they connect the main ones. See down there, that other hallway, that leads you back to the hallway that my room is in. However, this hallway, is where all the girls' rooms are. Josephine, Tara, and Scarlet's rooms are that way. "He pointed to the left side. "Josephine is Jeremiah's also. He was quiet mean to his children when naming them. Tara and Scarlet are Riley's. My Aunt Donna loves Gone With the Wind. A little too much. Now These two-" He pointed to the doors in front of him. "Are Arrabella and Isabella's rooms. They're twins. Rick's. Those three-" He pointed down the hall to the right. "Are Aryn's, the baby's, and yours. Aryn is my sister. Shall we?" He began walking away.

"Whose is the baby?" She asked. Finn stopped in front of her room.

"Its still in the womb. Let's leave it there for now." His tone went slightly cold. Rory shook it off and entered her room behind him. "Normally, my dear friend Stephanie stays here with Aryn. She, Logan, and Colin might be down soon as well. I'll let you get settled." His tone was clipped now. She didn't know what happened that he was suddenly, so, bleh.

"Thanks." She said but he'd already left the room. Rory shook off the encounter and took in her new room. It was beautiful. It wasn't overly spacious like you'd expect. It was spacious, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't huge with a bunch of extra space. It was, well, perfect. The canopy bed was beautiful. It was mahogany wood, along with all of the furniture in the room. The walls were little green and the trim was white, with a plush green carpet. Just like his eyes, I found myself thinking.

-

-

While I had been unpacking, Finn had gone off in search of his grandmother. He told me this story later on, but I'll tell you now. It fits better here. He found her in the tea room. Grandma had gone to call my mother.

"Gran, I was wondering-" He began before she cute him off.

"If you are going to ask me if the boys can come spend the summer, no. Your father is still furious with Logan. You know that."

"Gran, please. I'll tell them to bring Steph, too. That way Rory will have a girl to hang out with. Please! Or, you could alway bring Ari, then I'll just bring Colin." He was begging.

"Finn." She sighed. "I wish I could. But your father is being a stubborn jackass, like normal. He may not let her to come in August either."

"Please, Gran. Screw Dad, he's an ass. I don't really care. Either one. Steph or Ari, up to you. I'd prefer both, but I won't ask for it."

"I'll speak to your father." She sighed. She could never say no to her grandchildren. Any of them.

"Thank you!" He hugged her tightly. "I should go make sure she doesn't get lost. Maybe I should have left her breadcrumbs..." Gran simply laughed as he left.

-

-

"Seriously, mate."I heard from the hallway. "She might let you guys come. Colin at least. She's going to talk to my father and see if either you two and Steph can come, or if Ari can come and Colin."

"Finn?" I called.

"Rory? Hold on, Logan. Rory is that you, love?"

"Yes." I replied meekly. I heard him laugh. He found me sitting on the floor in one of the hallways a few moments later.

"Kitten, did you get lost?" He smiled down at me.

"Yes." I mumbled getting up. He smirked at me.

"I knew I should have left you breadcrumbs." I glared. "Well, the good news is I would have found you eventually because you're next to my room." I looked up and realized I was next to a door. "Come on." He opened the door, ushering me in.

"Mate, I've got to go. I have to entertain a female." I couldn't hear what the other person had said. "Well, I don't know. Do I really want to sleep with her? She's going to be here for three months with her Grandparents who are like Gran and Gramp's best friends."The other person said something while I glared at his back. "Oh, no, she is definitely hot. Those shorts are a god send. I've never seen such a great pair of legs." Pause. "She's tiny. Petite." Pause. "Like Steph, only with long brown hair and no bangs. But she has blue eyes." Pause. "Okay, so maybe I should. And no, you're not if you come. You've done enough damage around my house with the females." Pause. "Bull. I don't believe you that you haven't had sex since you found out. Riiight." Pause. "I don't believe that." He turned around, and saw me glaring at him. "Look, we'll discuss that later, right now I have to entertain her. Bye."

"Something wrong, pet?"

"First of all, where do you get off thinking I'd sleep with you? Secondly, do you know how much of a pig you are? That is totally degrading to talk about a girl that way, especially with her in the room. This is great! Just great. I get to live with an Australian version of Tristan!" I let out a frustrated growl.

"Hey now, I'm exotic!" He replied.

"Ugh!" I turned to walk out of his room. His was a blue version of mine.

"Love, do you know how to get back to your room?" I sighed and stopped. Damn him.

"No." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He was baiting me.

"No." I said louder. He smirked and led me down the hallways to my room.

"I'll have a maid bring you a map so you don't get lost again." I glared and closed the door in his face.

I plopped back on my bed trying to figure out what was his deal. He seemed so different when he was showing me the house, but as soon as I asked about the baby he changed. Maybe it's his kid. Maybe that's what it was. I mused over my thoughts a little while longer before calling my mom.

-

-

-

Reviews please and thank you. I won't beg though. But, it would be very appreciated! Thanks. xxBree


	3. 2 Setting The Stage

AN - Wow. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Especially ALittleBitObsesive, SomebodyWaits and Michaelover101. I was like 'no effing way! awesome' when I read your reviews! Thanks everyone. And out of complete boredum yesterday, I looked at my user/story stats... I was floored by them. So thank you to the 26 people who have AS on their story alert list and the 2 who have it on their favs! Thanks so much. i forgive you for not reviewing. Lol. Thanks sooo much everyone! Oh, and just to let you know, I won't be updating this everyday. I might right now cause I'm totally in the zone of writing it, but I start school next Wedsenday, and I have AP classes this year... ugh.. anyway! Enjoy.

-

-

-

**Australian Summer**

Chapter Two

_Setting The Stage_

"Right, now-"

"Make a right? Mom that's a wall!" I said confused.

"No. Go to the next hallway and make a left."

"Left?"

"Right."

"Right?"

"No, left!"

"I'm making a left?"

"YES!" Mom cried. I did as she told and I kept walking down the hall, not really paying attention. I walked into Finn.

"Oh!" He was all sweaty. And Shirtless. Mmm... shirtless Finn. Anyway, "Ew, you're all sweaty!" It was nice to look at, not feel.

"I'm sweaty?" Mom asked confused.

"No, Finn is."

"And how do we know this?"

"Because he's standing over me."

"Um, first off. Dirty. Secondly, why?"

"Because. I kind of walked into him."

"Oh." I was staring at him staring down at me. Well, actually, I was looking at his chest and abs while he stared down at me.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked smirking. I hadn't noticed his hand sticking out. I blushed as he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled and started walking away. I heard him chuckle behind me.

-

-

Having finally found the kitchen, I began looking for coffee. I failed to notice the person sitting at the island.

"Need help, pumpkin?" Riley asked. I spun around , caught of guard.

"I was looking for coffee. Any chance you could help..." I wasn't sure what to call him.

"Just call me Gramps, dear." He smiled. "I just put a pot of strong on."

"Thank god. I hate weak coffee." I said, taking a seat across from him.

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"Well, your grandson is a bit bipolar, and egotistical, but. My room is lovely. I like the colors."

"That's nice, love. I haven't the faintest of what it looks like, myself!" He laughed. I blushed lightly but laughed along with him. "Rich tells me you love to read. Has Finn shown you the library, yet?"

"Nope. He showed me to my room and let me get settled."

"Well, I'll be sure to make sure that he makes sure you the you see the library!" He laughed again. This man was crazy. In a fun way, but crazy nonetheless.

"Good." I laughed along with him. The coffee maker beeped and he poured us each a large mug.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Never." I replied instantly.

"Yup. You are her daughter." I smiled, knowing he was speaking of Mom. "How is she doing? I haven't seen her since a little after you were born. One of the cutest babies I've ever seen by the way." I blushed.

"She's great. She runs an Inn in our town, and when Mia dies, god forbid, it'll go to her."

"What of her love life? Has she ever married, engaged, dating?"

"She was engaged to my English teacher, but she called it off the night before."

"That's my Lorelai." He smiled.

"If she ever opened her eyes, she'd see what's right in front of her, being Luke, the diner owner who has been more of a father to me than Christopher ever has."

"Really, now?"

"He's been in love with her as long as I can remember. He's watched her go from guy to guy. It hurts him, but he won't risk their friendship. Kinda sucks, really."

"Well, you Gilmore women are oblivious to many things. That's a trait she gets from her mother. Rich asked her out 7 times before she realized he was serious. My fault really. I hit on her, the told her I had a girlfriend. She had no idea that I was Amelia's boyfriend from Australia." He laughed at the memory.

"Wow." This trip was definitely going to be interesting.

Shortly after that, Finn entered the room.

"Hello, Finn." Riley smiled at his grandson.

"Hey." I said as he sat next to me.

"'Ello." He replied pouring himself coffee.

"Your grandmother spoke to me about your request." I looked up at him, confused. Finn nodded at him.

"And?" He asked.

"She won't know until they are here, but I'm saying yes to both. He should be here for this." Riley said as Finn broke out into a smile. "Your sister should be here in an hour or so. I suggest you call the boys. God knows Stephie will need a day and a half to pack." He mused.

Finn was dancing around in a little circle at the moment. "Dad said yes!" He was chanting. He ran over to Gramps and hugged him. "Yes!"

"So, Finn what are these boys like?" I asked.

"Well, Colin is, well a snob. But once he's relaxed and in his element, he's a lot more fun. And Logan. Well Logan used to be a playboy. He's supposedly sworn off women. He's arrogant and cocky, but from what I hear from the ladies, he's reason, too. But he's reforming, so you may get along with him. Otherwise, you'll probably hate him."

"What made him reform?" I asked, curious.

"Remember that baby's room?" I nodded. "Well, the news of said pregnancy must have scared it soft." His grandfather let out a deep laugh, while it took me a moment to catch on. Once I did, the three of us laughed heartily at the joke. After a while, Finn ran off to go call the boys. I followed him a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to keep you a surprise?" I heard him ask. "Okay, I won't tell her." I slipped into his room, his back was too me. I laid down on his bed. It was comfy. I closed my eyes forgetting where I was. After a few minutes I didn't hear anymore talking, but I didn't really care. While I didn't notice the bed shift, I did notice the feeling of someone looming over me. I opened my eyes, to see Finn leaning on one side with his legs, but his arms holding him up on either side of me.

"Fancy seeing you here, kitten." He smirked at me, our faces a few inches a part. I had the feeling he was going to kiss me until his phone began ringing. I'd be lying if I'd said my heart didn't speed up and I found it hard to breathe. I'd also be lying if I'd said I didn't want him to kiss me. But I knew in the long run it would have been a mistake if he had. So thank god for whomever called.

He rolled to his side before rolling into a sitting position. "Perfect timing, Sis." I heard him mutter into the phone. "Hello?" He pulled the phone back from his ear as someone began yelling.

"I'm fat and pregnant and I'm not waddling to where ever the bloody hell you are, so get your arse to the kitchen now." With that there was a click.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Yeah, so I wanted to tell you that before she got here." Finn said, looking anywhere but me.

"Okay." I shrugged getting up.

"You aren't like, going to freak out, or get all nervous or anything?" Finn looked surprised.

"What? Your sister is pregnant with Logan's kid at 17. Big whoop." Finn's jaw dropped.

"How did you-"

"Your conversation, the joke, a few other things. Not that hard." Finn nodded, still confused.

"Alright, then."

-

-

When we entered the kitchen, a rather pregnant red head sat on a stool, with a carton of ice cream in front of her.

"Finny!" She opened her arms, signaling for him to go hug her. He ran to her, squealing, "Ari!" I smiled at the sight. I'd often longed for my own siblings.

"You must be Rory! Come give me a hug because I'm a whale and I'm not moving !" She was very forward, but I moved to hug her anyway. I felt the baby kick me.

"Did the baby just kick?" I asked.

"Yes. Here feel. She wants to say hello!" She placed my hand on her stomach. I felt the baby kick again. It was an amazing feeling.

"Hello, little girl! Does she have a name?"

"I want to keep the tradition. I'm naming her Aryn Amelia ." I smiled, then I began laughing.

"You realize she'll either be scared or a pirate, or a scared pirate." I mused.

"What?" She and Finn looked at me a bit oddly.

"Her initials. AA... AAH, aahhh,... AAR, aarrr. AARH aarrrhh, AAHR aahhhrr."

"How did you know? You told her?" She turned form me to Finn.

"Nope, she figured it out on her own." Finn shrugged.

"Oh, your smart. I like you. Sit, grab a spoon. Wait, Finn get me two spoons then go away." Finn grabbed two spoons, then placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh how you wound me my dear baby sister! I thought you loved me!" He threw his other arm over his eyes. "Oh the pain! I think I might die of it."

"I do love you. But I want to get to know Rory! Now go. You should know better than to mess with a pregnant woman!" Finn smiled, and placed a kiss on his sister's head before leaving the room dramatically.

Once he left, she turned to me, offering the carton. I dug in with her. "Mmmm... coffee." I savored at the same time she did. We both started laughing.

"So, when are you due?" I asked.

"August 9th." She replied rubbing her large belly with a huge smile. "You'd think I'd be all, bleh, 'cause I'm 17, pregnant, 'disgracing' my family, not even dating the father. But I'm not. I couldn't be happier. Well, I could. Like if I was allowed to be with Logan, but. Such is life." She said with a shrug.

"So, full name, date of birth, and love for coffee, scale 1-10." She demanded after a moment.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. October 8, 1985. 12." I looked at her, prompting the same.

"Aryn Victoria Rothschild. November 8, 1985. 14. Never get pregnant, it increases cause you can't have it!" She whined.

"Wait, we're both named after our mothers!" I exclaimed after a moment.

"Is Victoria your mother's middle name, cause Leigh is my mother's." I nodded vigorously . "This is so cool!"

"Ooh, is Aryn addicted to coffee?" She nodded excitedly.

"Lorelai is, too?" I nodded back. We squealed happily together. Mom was right.

We talked for what seemed like hours before we finally had to get ready for dinner.

-

-

I was getting dressed for dinner. It wasn't fancy, per say, but we were expected to dress up a little. I made the safe choice of a skirt, and was currently standing in only it, and my bra when my door opened. I spun around, completely forgetting to cover myself.

While my eyes skimmed over his body, taking in the khaki shorts once more and a dark green button down, his were doing the same. Finn's eyes ran over my bare legs, my semi short skirt, my flat stomach, up to my lace cover breasts before landing on my face. I was scowling with a blush. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Nice choice, love." He commented walking further into my room. "Light blue is definitely a good choice." He mumbled as he came closer until he was right in front of me. He leaned into my ear to whisper, in what I would later realize was a husky tone, "Now, tell me, love, is it a matching set?" My blush deepened with his words, as my heart rate sped up and breathing became hard again. But I couldn't let him win.

"Who said I'm wearing anything else?" I challenged, and gulped. He smirked and ran his hand up my thigh, then under my skirt. My heart was beating so quickly I felt like I was having a heart attack. My breathing seemed to have stopped. He was going slowly, but the higher his fingers inched, the faster my heart went. He was about halfway up my skirt when a voice shouted from the hall.

"Interrupted by dear Aryn again." He muttered pulling away. I quickly threw the light blue fitted tee over my head, and followed him out into the hall.

"About time. I'm hungry! Help me waddle, Rory!" I linked arms with her and began walking. I looked over my shoulder to see Finn looking at me with an intense look in his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating. He smirked at me, but I didn't know why. Later I learned, had I looked down, it would have painfully obvious what he was concentrating on. Walking with an erection.

-

We sat down at the table, Aryn, Finn, and I one side, with me in the middle. Grandma and Gran sat across from us, while Grandpa and Gramps sat at the heads, next to their wives. By the end of my first day, I'd already been calling them Gran and Gramps as if it was natural. And it was.

"Oh, it's been so long." Gran exclaimed. "There was a time when there was Lorelai, Aryn, and Riley sitting where you are."

"The three of them were inseparable!" Grandma gushed. "Unless there was a young lady to entertain him, Riley was always with them. He and Aryn were close, but he was also always hitting on Lorelai!"

"I wonder if he ever got anywhere?" Gran mused teasingly.

"Yup." "Uh huh." "Oh, yeah." Was chorused. Gran and Grandma looked at us shocked a little before laughing.

I came to notice that Grandma was very relaxed here. So was Grandpa. They looked so happy. I could see them retiring someday and moving out around here to be with them.

At some point during dinner, I felt a had creep up my thigh. I stopped moving for a moment, then realized it was Finn. I was determined to not let him get to me. I kept eating and speaking like it was nothing. I felt his hand slide over, so his palm was skimming the inside of my thigh. Then ever so slowly, he brushed his fingers upward, forcing the rough lace to rub against my center. I stifled a moan with a piece of cheesecake.

"This is really good!" I said to Aryn, who nodded in agreement but was busy eating hers, too. I took the time to realize Finn was left handed. Or at least he was eating with his left hand. His right hand was else where. He finally removed his hand from rubbing my thigh and center. I pouted slightly at the lose of contact.

As we all headed back to our rooms, I couldn't help but run recent events in my head. Why had I let him do that? He repulsed me as a dating prospect. Considering he only wanted to get in my pants most likely. Then again he'd technically already been there. I blushed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

"We should have a movie night!" Aryn exclaimed .

"Maybe tomorrow night when the rest are here. I'm sure Rory is tired from her flight with jet lag and all." He replied, smirking at me knowingly. Screw sleep, I wanted to get to my room to do other things.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ari. Tomorrow night, definitely." I agreed.

She pout a little before going in her room. Finn walked me to my door. He ran his finger down my cheek. "I guess its a set, huh, kitten?" He said in that husky tone again. His face was two inches from mine. He was leaning in. God, I wanted him to kiss me. Instead at the last minute he kissed my cheek. "Night, Rory." He whispered in my ear before walking off.

I was seriously disappointed. I went in my room and headed for the shower. Some how, sleep wasn't anywhere on my mind. Just Finn and how crazy this summer was after one day.

-

-

When I woke in the morning, it came too quickly. Grudgingly, I dragged myself into the shower and then got dressed. I don't know how I managed to match. The light denim shorts and the black cami went well together though. Half awake I finally made my way down to the kitchen. As soon as I sat down someone placed a large cup of coffee in front of me. I drank half of it in one gulp, then smiled up at Gramps.

"Morning." My voice was still laced with sleep.

"Good mornin, love." He replied. A just as sleepy Finn and Aryn made there way down a few minutes later. As they sat down breakfast was placed in front of us.

"Morning, Gramps." They half moaned.

"How'd you all sleep?" Gramps asked us.

"This kid was up all night! She got _way_ too excited." Aryn moaned. She kept glancing at my coffee. I felt bad, so when Gramps turned around I gave her a sip. Finn laughed into his. Aryn got this look of pure heaven on her face.

"I was tossing and turning. The bed was comfy as hell. But my mind was racing. I guess I'm just not used to being away from Mom." I lied. So what. Truth be told, my mother was the last thing on my mind last night. I saw Finn smirk behind his coffee.

"And you, Finn?" Gramps asked.

"I slept like a baby." He grinned at us. Aryn and I made a collective glare.

We made other conversation until Finn stood up sometime later.

"Well, I must be off. I have to go pick up me mates." He kissed Aryn's head, then mine. He paused for a minute, contemplating what he'd done, before brushing it off casually. He left the room quickly though. No one else seemed to be bothered by it but me. I shook my self a little.

"Well. Aryn, what do you say we waddle around the grounds. I've only seen the second floor and parts of the first. I'd love to see outside." I said.

"You could waddle." Gramps started. "Or take the golf cart." We both grinned.

"Let's go." She stood up slowly. She turned to me and whispered, "Oh, fill up your coffee and bring it." I smiled and did as she requested. Gramps shook his head at us.

"They should have stuck to their first plan." He muttered with a smile. We both looked confused but brushed it off.

"Ooh. We have the gardens, the golf course, the tennis court, the fields, the lake, the pool, the pool house, and the patios! I love this place!" She squealed as we got into a golf cart , with me driving, as she sat comfortably next to me. I just shook my head. This was going to be an awesome summer.

-

-

-

-

Review! Please! I'll love you!


	4. 3 Take A Closer Look

_Faints_. Omg you people are amazing! So, this took a while because I couldn't think of how to make it longer. And finally, I was going to ya know, cap it off, and I decided to add a little, so it's a bit longer than it was. And just a note, this will not be all Finn and Rory always getting interupted/disrupted. I promise. Its all plot work and soon there won't be any interuptions. Well, maybe. Anyway. Today was my first day of Junior Year! So, chappies might be a bit of a stretch between. I promise to procrastinate all week-end homework until Sunday night to _try_ and give you a chapter once a week-end. But, I also have a class where I'm just about always on a computer, so I may be able to work there since my stuff is all written on an online word processor, Zohowriter. com. AND I wrote the next chapter of Nightmare -Actually I wrote it about a week and a half ago- i just havent gotten a chance to get on my parents computer to save it and send it to my beta. My PC is crud and I can't download my documents off of the word processor, but my pc's doesn't work either. It's all rubbish I tell you! Anyway, long AN over with. Please review. CC is greatly appreciated! xBree

**Australian Summer**

Chapter Three

_Take A Closer Look_

_-_

_-_

Aryn and I had seen everything by the time we were summoned back to the house. Finn would be arriving soon with the others. Once again we sat in the kitchen eating out of a carton of Coffee ice cream .

"Like, seriously. How hard is it learn someone's name?" Ari was telling me about the guy in her school who continually called her anything but her name.

"I know. There was this kid at my school who called me Mary nonstop !" I was laughing when all of a sudden Finn, along with how I assumed was Colin and Stephanie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." I smiled at Finn, blushing lightly when he smirked and winked in reply.

"Stephie! Colin!" Ari squealed as they came over to hug her. Finn came to sit next to me, while Colin sat across from him, next to Aryn. Stephanie sat next to me.

"So," Steph said taking a spoon as well and joining us. "How goes the pregnancy?"

"It's good. Well, as good as it can be. I just," she looked down. Everyone else's eyes turned to the doorway while she kept her head down.

I watched as Logan walked in. He saw Aryn eating a tub of Haggan-doz with her big ol' pregnant tummy. The look on his face was priceless. It was obvious he hadn't seen her in a while.

"I wish Logan were here. My dad is a royal ass. I... miss him."

He looked like a kid on Christmas morning who just got the simplest, yet best present in the world. The one you don't smile that big grin at. The one that you smile big, yes, but with a softness in it. The 'touched' look in your eyes.

That was what Logan looked like. Everyone but Ari, who was busy talking with ice cream -and spoon at times- in her mouth, was watching him with smiles on their faces.

"But anyway, its really good. I get to be lazy and not get in trouble. The waddling sucks, but..."

As he walked up behind her, he placed his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach, and his chin on her shoulder. They looked adorable.

She shrieked from surprise, then turned around, hugging him to her as tightly as she could.

"Logan!" She squealed. "I missed you sooo much." She told him. She sat back down on the stool, and he stood to the side of her, one hand still on her stomach.

"Really, baby? How much?" He asked playful. She responded by leaning up and kissing him deeply. Steph and I watched them, awing almost, while Colin and Finn turned away in disgust.

"Okay, that's enough. Enough!" Finn cried. They pulled away.

"Well, as much as I love the rest of you," She stood with the help of Logan. "I think me and Papa over here have something to _discuss_ in private!" She winked at Steph and I. We laughed at her, slightly shocked.

"Ewww."The boys cried again.

"Oh come off it, Colin." Steph snapped. "Poor Logan had to watch us on the plane." I snorted into my coffee.

"Screw Poor Logan or Poor Colin. Finn's the only one not getting any!" Finn exclaimed. I laughed softly next to him. "Think thats funny, love?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Colin. I'll make it to you." Steph said to a pouting Colin, who instantly smiled wide and ran out the door after her.

"Now that is just bloody wrong." Finn pouted.

"So, Finn. You never showed me the library." I said, changing the subject.

"Is that in any way an invitation to have sex?"

"No." He mumbled something and led me to the library.

-

-

The library was huge. It was filled with all sorts of books.

"So, you like to read?" Finn asked.

"Yup." I pulled out a book. "Ooh. Is this a first edition?" I asked looking at it in astonishment.

"Yup." He said mocking me. He came up behind me, leaning over my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. It tickled my ear when he spoke. "There are only 13 original copies in existence today. The rest were burned in a giant bonfire."

"Have you ever read it?" I asked, looking up at him from over my shoulder.

"A few times. Its a good book. I liked it."

"I've only read it once. And it was edited by her son." When I turned my head fully, our faces had come very close together. As I looked up form the book, I saw him watching me intently.

"So," HE drawled, his breath hot against my cheek, "You're a bookie, eh, love?"

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered. Suddenly I felt like I was on fire. His hand was caressing my cheek. I tilted my head slightly, nuzzling into his palm. My body relaxed against his as he moved even closer to me. His other hand rested on my hip.

I'd never felt anything so... enjoyable. The feelings he was causing where like nothing I'd ever felt before. I don't mean pure arousal. Tristan often affected me with his words, his taunting. Finn, though, Finn was setting my whole being on fire with simply touching me, whispered words against my skin, the way his eyes were glazed over looking at me. This felt like so much more than lust.

As his lips neared mine, my body practically went limp. The damned book that started it all fell from my fingers, just as his lips grazed mine. I pulled back and quickly stepped away. I stuttered an apology and did what Gilmore Girls do best.

I ran.

While running towards my room, I ran into Logan, literally, and Aryn. "Woah. Where's the fire?" Loan asked steadying me.

"I, uh." I stuttered. Logan looked at me as though I was crazy.

"What's wrong, Rory?" Aryn asked.

"IkissedFinn." With that I took off again.

Once in the safety of my own room, I took a deep breath and processed. Then I swore.

He was having an effecting on me. One I wouldn't let him. He was making me feel so, amazing. But then his playboy nature resurfaced in my mind. There was no way I could fall for him. None.

Unless it was too late for that.

-

-

Aryn knocked lightly on my door and opened it. "Hey, you okay?" She poked her head in the door, then Stephanie's peeked in too. I was sitting on my bed, my knees to my chest.

"No." I mumbled. They made their way into the room, and sat on the bed on either side of me.

"Yeah, well, kissing Finn has that effect." Steph joked. We laughed softly.

"It wasn't even a kiss." I sighed, stretching out my legs. "His lips barely touched mine before I dropped the book and ruined the moment and ran out of the room looking like a complete idiot. Then of course I literally run into Logan making a bigger idiot out of my self." I said all in one breath.

"Oh." Was all they said.

After a moment or two, Aryn spoke up. "Well, that explains that."

"Why did you run?" Steph asked.

"I can't kiss Finn! That's like, wrong." I paused. "And its natural Gilmore Girl style to run when kissed or in an awkward romantic situation."

"Uh huh." Steph smirked. "Sounds like the Rothschild genetics as well." Aryn blushed and threw a pillow at Steph.

"Shut it." Aryn pouted. I looked at them quizzically . "I ran the first time Logan kissed me. And after my first kiss ever." She was blushing. Something I didn't think I'd ever see on this girl. But I guess, first assumptions are often wrong.

"Anyway." Stephanie turned our focus back on her. "Why can't you kiss Finn? He's a sweet guy. A bit of a player, but that's only cause he doesn't have steady girlfriends."

"Exactly. I'm a boyfriend type of girl. Not a casual lay kind of girl." I sighed. "Besides. Finn is a typical society boy." Aryn and Stephanie laughed at this. "What?"

"First of all. If Finn really likes you, you won't just be a casual lay. You'd be a summer fling. And Finn is anything but typical." Ari explained.

"He's so far from your typical society boy. They're sluts unless you have them on a leash. Like Logan used to be. And Colin. They all like sex and alcohol . But no where near as much as Finn. But, Finn's not Hartford society. Finn's been brought up differently." Steph added.

"Wait. You said you dropped a book." Aryn suddenly interjected.

"Yeah..." I didn't see where this was going.

"Where were you?"

"The library..."

"Why?" I was getting looks, like 'what the hell?' and 'are you crazy'.

"Because I asked him to show me. I love to read. Books are my second love. They're just below coffee."

"Ya know, Ror.," Steph stated with a big grin, "Maybe you should get to know Finn a little better before you decide not to date him." She said sagely.

"You might be in for a huge surprise."

-

-

The girls had forced me back to the library, where Logan and Colin said Finn would be found.

"Guys!" I shrieked as the door was opened and I was pushed in. I tried to turn back around but they closed the door in my face. I sighed and turned to a bemused Finn staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked. There was a undertone in his voice. One that I could place. It sounded like hurt, sadness or disappointment. I wasn't at all sure.

"I, uh. I was told I should get to know you before I freak out about kissing you because apparently there is so much more than meets the eye and you aren't some major player or a Hartford Society boy and I may actually what lies under the surface and I'm rambling." I bit my lip to stop. I saw him bite back a groan.

Later on he told me that biting my lip was 'Too bloody sexy for my own good'.

"S'all right, love. Come 'ere." I obliged and sat next to him on the comfy couch.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He lifted the cover. _Emma_ was written across the cover. "You're reading Jane Austen?" I asked, rather shocked. Most guys I know wouldn't read Austen.

"Happens to be one of my favorites." He replied easily. "I prefer Pride and Prejudice, but I thought Emma fit our current circumstance a bit better." We easily fell into a small banter over the books. I happen to prefer Emma.

After a few minutes we came to the agreement that Pride and Prejudice had a better ending and plot line, but Emma was the more ingenious work.

"You want me to read to you?" He offered. I nodded. When he placed his arm around me, I jumped a little. But soon my head was resting on his shoulder, one hand on his chest. His accent gave the story a different feel.

For what seemed like an eternity it was just his voice and my soft breathing filling the room.


	5. 4 As Says Sean

It's short, I appologize! But I'd written most of it and couldn't decide where to go. But I promise, now I have a main focal point, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Also, anyone reading Nightmare, I'll have it written and sent to my beta ASAP. I already have it planned (and its written out!) now all I have to do is type it up!.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 4:

_As Says Sean Part I:_

_"People say what they truly mean when they are angry and not thinking. ..."_ _Sean Flynn_

When my grandfather entered the room, the sight before him was not one he would have expected. I was practically falling asleep on Finn, as his voice continued to lull me to sleep.  
"Hey, Grandpa." I smiled sleepily.  
"Hello, sir." Finn replied.  
"Hello, Rory, Finn. I hope I'm not interrupting ." He smiled fondly at us.

"We were just reading." I replied evenly.

"Well, Dinner is ready." He smiled once more before turning to leave again.

As I stood to follow him, a hand reached for my wrist. Finn spun me around into him. I probably looked like the proverbial deer in the head lights. He held me close to him, not letting me escape easily.

"Rory..." He began before I cut him off.

"Finn, not now. Please don't ruin it." I pleaded, looking into the emerald eyes I could get lost in for hours. He nodded somberly and let go of me. I quickly smiled a small week smile and left the room.

I was already seated when Finn entered the room and took his place next to me.

"So, Rory, Rich tells me Finn was reading to you?" Gramps asked.

"Yes, sir." I smiled sincerely. "He brought _Emma_ into a whole different perspective."

"Oh, Finn was obsessed with Jane Austen for a while!" Gram gushed. "I'm surprised he wasn't just reciting it to you!" I could faintly see Finn blushing next to me.

Logan, Colin, Steph, and Aryn all stifled laughs.

"That would have been interesting. Although, I think someone with a _real _accent made it much easier to picture myself in the story, watching it all happen." I attempted to change the subject.

"You should see his, _recitals_, if you will." Logan smirked. Finn glared.

"He gets very into it." Colin added trying not to laugh too hard.

"He once turned our friend Juliet into, well, Romeo's Juliet. It was quiet funny." Steph supplied.

"Oh, how are Rosemary and Juliet?" Ari asked. I could see Finn visibly stiffen at the mention of the other girl, but let it slid as the conversation moved on.

Dinner passed rather pleasantly. That night, Ari forced us into a movie night, of course, we could only eat Logan 'Baby safe approved' junk food. It was amazing. It was just like our movie night. I guess Aryn and Mom were closer than we thought.

The next few days had passed relatively quick. Before I knew it, my first week was over.

Finn hadn't mentioned anything else about that second day. That was, until that Saturday.

"Hello, love." He joined me in the library like he had a few times that week already.

"Hey, Finn." I smiled up at him happily. He had proved to be quiet different than I'd once thought. He was a goof, and sometimes reckless -as I'd learned from the stories I'd been shared- but he was intelligent. And he loved to read as much as I did.

"What are we reading?" I flashed him my book's cover. "Ah, the _Fountainhead_, again."

"God, is it a male thing to not like this book?" I grumbled.

"Hardly. At least I read and understood it. I just happen to not care for Ayn Rand too much. Sorry, kitten."

"S'alright." I shrugged it off as he plopped down next to me.

"Love, I-" He stopped. I waited for him to collect his thoughts as I turned to face him, giving him my full attention. "I, why did you run?" I looked away.

"What happened to forgetting that?" I asked meekly.

"I never said I'd forget it. I said I'd drop it for the time being." He reasoned.

"Oh." I was fighting internally at this point. I could share with him a part of my past I've tried to bury so deep, or I could just shrug it off as Gilmore Instinct. Sighing, I decided to bare my soul. "You're a society boy. Hartford or not." I let out another sigh as I tried not to look him in the eye.

"What does that have to do with anything? Aren't you from society as well, doll?"

"No." I replied immediately. "I grew up away from it until High school . Then I went to Chilton and was introduced to their world."

"I get the feeling that something happened?" Well, here goes.

"Yeah. I met this cocky arrogant jerk who I fell head over heels for. Only to have my heart broken when he tried to protect his 'King' status and told everyone, he'd 'nailed the Mary', even though we were still dating. He got sent to Military school not too soon later for again trying to 'prove himself' worthy to those idiots. Well, long story short, they even swore it was to get away from me. He wrote me a letter from military school, telling me that he was sorry for everything. That he loved me. I wrote him back with only a few words. No, Dear Tristan, no Love Rory, it just said, 'Clearly not enough.' It hurt. It still hurts. It just proved everything my mother ever said about society boys. They're self centered, egotistical jerks, who ultimately care about there image and rep and nothing else. Just like my dad."

"You dad, love?"

"Christopher Hayden. He ran away to Boston to get out of 'Hartford & the Scandal' but he loved me and mom. Of course, first he agreed with my grandparents in trying to force marriage. He had to do the right thing first. But mom refused. She knew he didn't love her. Not enough anyway. Just like Tristan." I bit back a small sob trying to escape as the tears I'd been fighting back pooled and began slipping down my cheeks.

Finn enveloped me in his strong arms. I buried mt face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed my back and whispered soothing nothings into my ear.

"Makes sense, now." He soothed. Finn paused for a moment before asking, "May I ask you a question?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Did you sleep with him?" I nodded yes as another onslaught of tears came. "That makes it worse, am I right, Love?" Again, I could only nodded.

Held me a while more, what seemed like forever, but was really only about 10 minutes, in silence. He rubbed my back, and kept whispering different things to me.

After that, I tried to pull away and wipe my tears, suddenly feeling like an idiot. But Finn held me tighter. He let me move away, but just enough so he could wipe my tears away. As his thumbs ran across my cheeks, I felt a shiver run up my back.

"I'm such an idiot." I whined, trying to move away again. "I've known you a week, and I've told you things it took me weeks to tell my best friend !" But he wouldn't let me move. He pulled me to his chest once again.

"Well, since you've shared why you ran from me, I should share the reason I'm the way I am." I didn't reply, just kept my face buried in his chest. "I didn't always go from one girl to another. I don't actually. But anyway, I was about 14-15. Somewhere around there, love. I had my first real girlfriend. She wasn't from society. She was genuine, innocent almost. Well, a few months into our relastionship, she wanted to have sex. I didn't think we were ready. I loved her, but I though she should wait a while. She was so angelic I didn't want to taint her or have her regret it. Well, she broke up with me. Told me, all she really wanted was to have sex. She didn't like me all that much. I was annoying and read way too much." I felt him sigh. During his speech , I had noticed, his tone had become cold, his body tense beneath mine.

"She wasn't, not from society, she was just from a family that wasn't too well known . They were new money. Her parents didn't flaunt it. But she wanted to be like every other rich, society girl. So, from that point on, I just stuck to slutty, rich, society girls who had there own name and wealth and didn't need mine. All they want is sex, and they let you know that up front. There's no getting attached. No getting hurt and lied to. Everyone's intentions are right there in front of you."

"Wow," Unconsciously I pulled away a bit. "You've been with quite a few girls, huh?"

"Yes, well, I am a very attractive, exotic 20 year University Junior." He said good naturedly, but with his admission, my body tensed and I pulled away even more. "You alright, love?"

"Uh, yeah, I just hadn't realized you were that much older than me."

"Pardon, love?" His eyebrow quirked with confusion.

"I'm only 17. I won't be 18 until October."

"That's only two years, Rory. I'm not following you here..."

"Yeah, well, two years, but I'm only going to be a Senior in High School, and you're in your third year of College."

"You're only a senior?"

"Yeah..."

"I was under the impression you were going to be a freshman."

"Nope."

"Ah..." He stood, moving away from me. "...and now I feel like a pedifile." He blanched slightly. "Actually, now I feel like Logan..." His face contorted disgustedly.

"Isn't Logan one of your best friends?" I asked, curious as to why he would claim feeling like Logan was worse than a pedifile. Better yet, what the hell did he mean by that?

"Yes, but that didn't stop him from lusting after my underaged, baby sister. Or seducing her."

"And that makes him a pedifile?" I was half enraged, half amused. I laughed scoffing at him.

"Yes."

"A pedifile is someone who sexually takes advantage of a child." I glared at him. "I haven't been a child for quiet some time, Finn." Beginning to stalk out of the room, I paused for a moment, and threw a few, carefully picked words over my shoulder. "And I doubt Aryn had been either." As I closed the door, I heard things hit the wall. Books, and maybe a fist.

I know he'd punched a wall at some point that day. His hand was messed up for a week or two. I just don't know if it happened then or not.

I hadn't meant to hurt him. Well, I might have, subconsciously, but not intentionally anyway. I was angry and hurt. I had just told him of how I'd gotten my heart broken after sleeping with my boyfriend whom I loved. And what had he done? He makes me sound like I'm a child. Someone he should never have even thought of. Made me feel like a worthless whore not worthy of his time. And in that same time span, while he insinuated things about me, he'd done the same of his sister, even my mother.

For the next two or three days, we didn't speak unless forced. Those days were utterly painful. And at that point in the Summer, I hadn't a clue why. But thinking back, I realize why.

I had begun to fall in love with Finn.


	6. 5 As Says Sean II

Okay, its short again, but thats because i started working on the weekends... so i have like no time to write anymore. But, yeah, her you go...

And i need a consensus... Bump to M or stay at T... cause if you read the last line, you'll see where I can take it!

And Nightmare has been sent to my very busy Beta. But soon I promise!

Okay, I'm done.

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 5:

_As Says Sean Part II_

_"...You meant everyword you said. ..."_

Something about our arguement wouldn't sit right with me. For three nights, I laid awake, unable to sleep. The first two nights I couldn't figure out was wrong, and chalked it up to being homesick. I'd been here for almost two weeks and hadn't left the house once, so it was understandable. But after Day 3 of Finn's Ice Age, I couldn't take it anymore. True, I was just as angry and hurt, but I had said harsher things. That, and I didn't like pretending everything was alright between us.

It had been getting progressively colder. And not just because of Finn. I knew that while we were in Summer, Austraila was in Winter. I imagined that I was experiencing their Autumn at the moment. It was just barely reaching 85 back home, and around 63 Down Under. Over the last two weeks, I made my way from the shorts I'd arrived in, to capris. With in the next week or two, I'd work my way all the way to pants.

When packing, I thought it was strange for me to be bringing winter and fall clothes to Australia. However, I was grateful when it really got cold. At this moment, I was, stupidly, in a pair of rather short girl boxers and a cami. Not the wisest idea when heading to a male's room in the middle of a rather cold night.

By the time I reached Finn's door, I knew my nipples were poking through my shirt. I knocked softly at first, not wanting to wake up Colin, who was currently sleeping in Finn's cousin's room. After a moment, I knocked louder. Finally after a few constist knocks, Finn swung the door open, looking like a mad man. He actually looked kind of cute at the moment though. His curls were everywhere on his head and his face looked adorable with pure confusion.

"What is it, Love? Is Ari alright?" His voice sounded paniced.

"Yeah, Aryn's alright."

"Then why are you breaking down my door at," He craned his neck behind him to see the blaring numbers, "1:53 in the morning?"

"I can't sleep."

"And you thought I should share in that unfortuante fate?" He muttered.

"It's your fault I can't sleep!" I half yelled.

"Shh!" He pulled me into his room. "Are you trying to wake up the whole damn wing, too?" He scolded.

In the proper lighting, he was able to see me fully. I felt his eyes take in my scantilly clad appearence, and my rock hard breasts, that incedentally, I was pushing up with my crossed arms.

However, where his eyes lingered the longest, was my face.

He could see the anguish on my face. The subtle pain in my eyes. He admited that a comment about a booty call had been on the tip of his tongue before he reached my face.

"Why is it my fault, kitten?" He asked softly, stepping closer to me.

"Because! You said those things, and made me feel, like a child... like I'm not about to turn 18, that I haven't done things that a 'Mary' wouldn't do. You made me feel like that stupid 16 year old girl who feel in love with the stupid asshole 17 year old boy who broke my heart because all he wanted was sex! And the way you said those things about feeling like Logan... you placed me and Aryn in the same catagory... Not that I mind, but you were insinuating things about me that you probably are too ashamed to admit that's how you felt about your sister. About Logan. About all of it!" I was rambling and ranting, but Finn seemed to be listening as my arms flailed around me. I stopped my consistant pacing to look at him. "But I said things I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to."

"Love, People say what the truely mean when they are angry and not thinking. There is no sugar coating, no over thinking, just pure truth. You meant everyword you said, as did I. The beauty of anger... is it brings about the truth." I stood a little shocked that those words came out of Finn's mouth. He truely did surprise me sometimes.

Finn shifted his weight, suddenly, bringing me out of my trance. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked everywhere but me. "You look cold." I could see him trying not to peek at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

A smart remark was ready to come out of my mouth, until I got a really wicked idea. I snuck a glance at his disheveled bed, mussed from sleep. I smirked before running over to his nice, warm and comfy bed. "Then I'll just warm up in your bed!" I laughed.

"No!" Finn cried horrified. "It'll lose all of it's warmth for me!" He jumped in the bed with me. We were wrestling with his blankets a bit before we both began to burst out laughing.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, we were in a cheesy romance story. Where they suddenly find themselves with their faces entirely too close for human nature. Where that slow romantic magnet pulls you closer together. But we resisted. And it took quiet a bit.

Thankfully, I yawned, breaking the spell. "Well," I said, beginning to get up, "it's late, I should be getting back to bed. I can sleep now. 'Cause we're good, now, right?" I paused. He nodded. "Friends?" I added meekly. He nodded. I continued to get up when he pulled me back down.

"Stay here." He said strongly. "I mean, it is late, and it's cold out there. We wouldn't want you passing out in the hallway, now would we, love?" He said with a bit less confidence. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay." I snuggled into the pillow next to him. He laid as well. He draped an arm over my hip, pulling me closer.

"Keep you warm, love. S'all." I just smiled a bit. I wondered if he could feel my heart racing out of my chest. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of laying with him like such.

It was the first of many nights I spent in Finn's bed.

-

-

Somehow in the night, we'd shifted a bit. I woke up feeling my bed and pillow to be hard. Opening my eyes I realized my head was on Finn's shoulder, but my back was half on him as well. Quiet awkward of a way to sleep. When I registered the rest of our postion, I noticed Finn's arms were locked around my waist, holding me to him. I smiled.

I titled my head just enough to breathe my warm breath on the corner of his mouth. "Finn." I whispered. He mumbled something. "Finn." I said a little louder. This time, he shocked me. He pressed his lips to mine.

Before I could trouely process what was happening, one hand had moved to my face, and our kiss had deeped. The kiss lasted much longer than it should have. A light knocking broke us apart.

As if on autopilot, Finn instructed me to pretend to be sleeping. I did as I was told, as the knocking continued. The door peaked open a bit, and I heard my grandmother's voice. "Finn?"

Finn sounded disorientated. He leaned up on his elbows, effictively shifting me. "Mmm... why's my bed moving?" I mumbled.

"Oh, thank heavens." Grandma's voice disappeared for a moment before it sounded muffled, "Amelia I found her!"

"Grandma? What's going on?"

"We were going to surprise you girls by taking you shopping, and I went to wake you up, you weren't in your room. Why aren't you in your room?" She narrowed her eyes at Finn. Thankfully, Grams appeared at the door while I sat up.

"I couldn't sleep. I was homesick, and Finn was cheering me up. I gues I fell asleep on him... sorry, Finn."

"S'all right, Love. It's not like you're heavy or anything." I smiled.

"Why thank you, Finn." I yawned.

"Oh, you look tired. Why don't you two go back to sleep!" Grams said quickly, before pulling Grandma out of the room.

Finn and I exchanged glances as we heard both Grandma and Grams squeal at bit before they most likely recomposed themselves.

"I'm afraid to ask..." I said, looking at the door wearily.

"Then, let's not. Let's go back to sleep!" Finn pulled me back on top of him.

"Finn!" I squealed, but snuggled into him anyway. We laid there a few minutes, listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing. Finally, I had to ask. "Finn? What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked groggily.

"When we woke up... that kiss..."

"That was more than a kiss, love." He laughed. I felt verberate through my whole body. "And that was natural instintc. Nothing more. I promise."

"Right, 'cause we're friends." I said almost sadly.

"Right." He replied, sounding similairly.

Silence engulfed us for a while before Finn finally spoke again. "Are you really home sick, love?"

"A bit. I mean. I think I've left the grounds once since I've been here."

"Well then. We are going to go back to sleep, and then we are going to spend the day at the beach." As an after thought, he added, "Maybe part of the night, too."

"O...kay?" I questioned laughing slightly.

"Come on, kitten. Come sleep with Finny again." I giggled as I snuggled into him again. I fell asleep as I whispered, "Dirty."

-

-

Remember, stat at T or move to M???

xxBree


	7. 6 Camisado

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 6:

"Sit Back, Relax.

Sit Back, Relapse Again."

Dirty was right. I was woken up in the middle of a perticularly graphic yet pleasing dream by my name being called in frustration. At first I thought it was still in my dreams that Finn was calling my name like that. I moved even closer to him, completely oblivious to the fact he was trying to wake me up. However, I was soon abruptly awaken my the sharp pain that ran through my left breast. I woke with a start, and looked down at Finn, glaring disbelievingly.

"Did you just bite my nipple?" I exclaimed, not really caring what I was saying.

"Well, if you woke up when I tried doing it politely, I wouldn't have had to." He too was glaring.

"Why are you mad?" I exclaimed.

"Because someone was having a bloody wet dream while laying on top of me and their moans and squirming got to the point that I couldn't take much more." The naughty side of me glanced down at his lap. He was smirking at me, though I didn't notice until I looked back at his face and realized I'd been caught looking. "It's not fair to do that!" His tone was teasing now.

"Well, its not fair to wake someone from an amazing dream by biting their nipple. Which really didn't help by the way." I began squirming a bit while rubbing my now sore breast.

He grabbed my hips, anchoring me down. "Stop," he stressed the word, "bloody squirming." I smirked at him before squirming a bit more. "Rory..." He half moaned.

"Okay, I'm done." I smiled at him.

"Would you hold it against me if I kissed you right now?" He asked, staring at me with this, intense look in his eyes. I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed by those eyes again. I didn't speak as his eyes flickered from mine to my lips as he moved closer; only stopping once his lips were hovering over my own.

The kiss was soft, gentle. Unlike any we'd shared yet. But I didn't know what it meant. And I didn't want to ask. After he pulled away, he rested his forehead against my own and just smiled at me.

"By the way," he whispered sexily, "Morning, Love." I grinned back at him.

"Good morning, Finn."

"We should get up." His voice was soft, quiet.

"I believe you already are." I smirked. He smiled before rephrasing.

"We should get out of bed."

"We should." I replied somberly.

"That would require moving."

"I pretty good right here."

"Me, too." We smiled at one another, a moment passing between us that would no doubt lead to another gentle kiss. Alas, our moment was ruined by the shrill disturbance of Finn's phone ringing. Agitated, he moved away from me and reached for the phone sitting on the nightstand. "What?" He snapped.

I could only hear Finn's half of the conversation, but his face fell as soon as he heard the other voice. "What? No. Don't. You don't get that option. No, you choose three weeks ago." He rubbed his eyes. "Not... not yet. I have," his eyes roamed over me, "Other things on my mind. I'm not getting into this." There was a pause as he sighed. "Just, give me some time to think, alright? I'm really not in the mood to deal with this right now. At all." ... "Just things. Like my sister and Logan. Colin and Steph..." ... "No. Not... look, I'm being really rude right now, so thank you for ruining my morning, good bye, Rose." He quickly shut the phone. He tossed his phone, looking at it with a sad and defeated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered softly, afraid to upset him with my words.  
"Nothing." He snapped out of his reverie and smiled at me. "We should get going. I promised you a day at the beach." I could only nod, and followed him out of the bed.

He tossed a sweatshirt at me. "Go do whatever it is you do to get ready. Dress fall-ish." He called as he walked into his bathrom.

40 minutes later I exited my own bathroom to find him sitting on my bed. "Well?" I did a little spin for him. "Fall enough?" I had his hoody and a pair of boot-cut jeans on with sneakers poking out from under them.

"I didn't give you that to wear..." He commented. He himself was only dressed in jeans and button down.

"Then why did you?" I baited.

"So you could get back here. I was planning on wearing it." I smiled.

"Well, in that case..." I began lifting it off of myself, revealing my bare stomach.

"Rory, what do you have on under that?" His voice lowered as he spoke.

"Not much."

"Keep it. For the love of God keep the damn thing on." He groaned. I smiled once more before we left the room again.

-

-

I watched as the Australian landscape rolled passed. It was breath taking. When we'd finally arrived at the beach, I was utterly excited. Finn smiled over at me as I bounced in my seat.

"Chill, Love. It's just a beach. Ya know, sand, shells, pebbles, water. Same as America."

"I've only been to the beach once. When I was 3. I don't really remember it much." I said quietly, dipping my head, embarrased.

"Oh. Well, then. I promise to make sure you remember this for the rest of your life." I smiled softly. So far, this summer had been something I'd never forget.

As we ambled out of his SUV, I shivered slightly, the cool breeze not expected in the least bit. Seeing, Finn smirked. "I warned you..." He laughed. I simply glared in reply.

Once I adjusted to the climate of the beach, it was a lot more fun. We walked along the edge of the water, just barely being missed by the rising tide. A stong wind blew, causing me to wrap my arms around myself. Finn, being a gentlemen, threw his own over my shoulders.

"I'd offer my jacket, but I believe you've already taken it."

"Can we sit down for a while?" I asked as we'd now came back near the car.

"Sure. Wait here. I'll go get a blanket from the truck." Finn ran up the sand to the car, and I couldn't keep my eyes of him. Scolding myself, remembering we're only friends, I diverted my eyes. Instead I looked at some guy looking me up and down. I looked around and saw no one else that he could be looking at. He left the guys he was talking to and headed towards.

"Hey." He was American.

"Hello." I replied.

"Ah. So, my prayers were answered. I finally find a beautiful American girl."

"You're in Australia. Shouldn't you be looking for an exotic, beautiful, easy Aussi girl?"

"Not quite. I live here. Aussi girls have lost their appeal. I much prefer my native beauties." Now, call me naive, I hadn't a clue I was a. being flirted with, b. being hit on, c. I was flirting back, or that d. Finn was watching rather jealously. "I'm Jase, by the way."

"Rory. Well, Lorelai, but everyone calls me Rory."

"Why not Lorelai? It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"My mother and I have the same name."

"Ah. Makes more sense now." I nodded. "So, the guy you were talking to... boyfriend...?" I laughed slightly, nervous. I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Not quite." I saw a slight smirk form on Jase's face and it repulsed me. But what sent off a warning was the direction of his eyes, and the way the smirk was being sent. Over my shoulder. I turned, and saw Finn shooting daggers at him. "Finny!" I squealed, thowing my arm around his waist, hugging him to my side permantently. He wrapped his arm around my back, and dipped his head to my ear.

"Now why'd you go and lie to the poor boy?" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" Jase asked.

"You're excused." Finn replied.

"I didn't lie, Finn."

"You told him you weren't with me!"

"No. He asked if you were my boyfriend. I said not quite. That's not lying. That's withholding information."

"Would someone care to fill me in, please?"

"I believe you were hitting on my fiance."

"Oh. Sorry." He turned and started walking away.

"That was mean of you, Love." Finn chasted me.

"I know. I couldn't help it. He was cute."

"Why you little..." He leaned down and kissed me. Finn had looked up and smirked into our kiss at the guy who was half watching us.

"Is he gone?" I mumbled.

"Yes."

"Thank you. He started creeping me out."

"Understandable."

We shared a smile and finally sat down on the blanket Finn had retrieved.

-

-

We stayed until the sun went down, talking about everything and anything. At one point, we ended up playing tag from one of our debates taken too far. Nothing serious, I just made a jokingly scathing remark that he took all in good fun. After we'd collapsed, exhausted on the blanket, we just talked. We spoke of books, music, movies. Finn regaled me with more stories of boarding school, and I told him tales of Stars Hollow.

"So, every year, you light an enormous bond fire in the middle of town? But it takes at least a half hour to find matches, because after 30 some odd years, no one has thought to bring matches?"

"Pretty much. It just adds to the experience."

"Oh, look, the suns setting." Finn pointed out across the horizon. I scooted over to sit between his legs and leaned back against him. He didn't protest, and wrapped his arms around me. We watched silently, until the very last few moments. I looked up to say thank you, but the words died on my lips as I got lost in Finn's eyes again. Time seemed to stop as he kissed me slowly, the last bit of sun disappearing from the view we were ignoring.

We didn't speak much as we gathered up the blanket and our shoes. But when he grabbed my hand as we walked back, I was shocked.

To say I was confused would be an understatement.

-

-

The car ride home was quiet, but peaceful. He'd held my hand again, while I kept them in my lap.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" He asked as we walked back to my room.

"Yes, very much so."

"It's not your typical day at the beach, but, that's as good as you're going to get in the winter..."

"Well, then you'll have to show me a real day at the beach some day." I smiled at him as I leaned against my door.

"I will." He said serious. His eyes were doing the flickering thing again. After kissing me, he whispered, lips still grazing over mine, "G'night, kitten." Walking backward he smiled at me while giving me a once over.

I must've looked silly with my fingers hovering over where his lips had been moments before. As he turned around to turn the corner, I ran into my room, grabbing my phone on the way.

"Hello?"

"Mommy... I'm so confused..."

"What happened with Finn, now?"

"How did you..."

"Call a sixth sense. You've described him to be just like his uncle, Riley."

"Oh. Well, I spent the night in his room last night-"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep-"

"Why?"

"Because we were fighting and I was having trouble sleeping-"

"Why were you fighting?"

"Mom... I told you this! The whole Aryn-pedifile thing..."

"Right, right. Okay, so you were in his room... Wait! You were in his bed!" Silence follwed the acquastion. "Rory!"

"What, we didn't do anything but sleep!"

"Uh huh..."

"Anyway, so then this morning, Grandma and Grams come in, all paniced then see us and just tell us to go back to sleep. Then I'm pretty srue they squealed-"

"My mother squealed?"

"Yes. So then we wake up again later, and he kisses me again, and there was a moment, then he got a phone call that upset him, but he just bounced back and then we went to the beach-"

"It's like... cold there..."

"Yeah, well. So we spend an awesome day at the beach, and Finn pretended to be my fiance to get this guy to go away, so he kissed me again. And then we watched the sun set and we kissed again."

"Okay, so there has been a lot of kissing... maybe I should come out there early..." Mom sounded worried.

"Okay, but that's not the overly confusing part. When we were heading back to the car, he grabbed my hand, and then in the car we held hands again. He kissed me good night and then I ran in here to call you."

"Okay, so now that I know all of that disturbing information-"

"Mom..."

"What pray tell, is the problem. A guy likes you?"

"No. We decided to be friends... he's too much like Tristan and I'm too much like some girl. We agreed."

"Obviously you both suck at keeping things platonic."

"What? Me? He's kissing me..."

"And you're letting him."

"So, what? Don't let him kiss me?"

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Ladies and Gents, we have a winner!"

"Your sarcasm isn't needed right now, Mom."

"Rory, does he know about.."

"No. And he won't."

"Okay." Mom sighed. "Just promise me somethin', babe?"

"Sure, mom."

"If you do... take things further, be careful?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Go to bed, hun."

"Night, Mommy."

"Night, sweetie."

-

-

My conversation with my mother hadn't helped much. I spent the entire night tossing and turning. Finn and I were supposed to be friends. Friends don't kiss. But my god, I loved kissing him. But doubts still flooded my mind. Finn was a dark haired, exotic Tristan. What if I was just a chase? Or worse, what if I was convient? But then, why would he have held my hand?

Begrudgingly I rolled over as my door opened to reveal Stephanie.

"So you're in your own room this morning. Hmm. What happened, found out Finn snores?" She joked as she sat on my bed.

"Finn snores?" I replied, confused.

"Wow. You didn't notice?"

"No." I sat up, leaning my head against my headboard, utterly exhausted.

"Something wrong, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Finn." I mummbled.

"What about him?"

"He's him."

"Trouble in Paradise already?" Steph cocked an eyebrow.

"We agreed to be friends. And then yesterday, we kissed, like so many times. And he held my hand while we were at the beach.. and ugh! Guys suck."

"Okay, so I'm lost... you're mad that a guy like Finn likes you?" Her head rolled to the side to look at me in confusion.

"You are so like my mother."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm just... scared." Steph's smile faded, and a slight frown replaced it.

"About what?"

I devoulged my fears to Stephanie, who then understood completely.

"Rory, there's things about Finn no one really understands. He may be a playboy, an alcoholic at times-"

"Finn's an alcholic?"

"At school, he mostly functions drunk better than sober. He doesn't drink when he's here. So not an alcholic persay. But anyway... but he's not a womanizer in the sense of most guys. Most use 'em and lose 'em. Finn only uses the ones that use him. Are you using him?"

"I..." I couldn't reply. I couldn't process.

"You're still hurting over Tristan, aren't you?" She looked so sympathetic. I only nodded. "Maybe you should let things go with the flow for now. When you can, resist, don't instigate either. See where he takes it. If it really is just a chase, he'll get bored. Finn doesn't waste his time too much. But if he keeps coming back for more, it's the real deal. That's what happened with-" She suddenly stopped speaking.

"With...?" I was curious.

"Someone. In the past. Not important. I've got to go now." With that she flew out of my room. I sighed. Everyone was making so much sense, yet none at all. My confusion was still ever present. But then again, so were the butterflies at the mere thought of Finn.

-

-

I entered the kitchen sluggishly. However, the sight before me both made my stomach sink, and heart beat faster. Finn was falling asleep against his hand. I tried to turn away but he saw me. "Morning, Love." He smiled a sleepy smile at me.

"Morning, Finn." I said a little apprehensive. I was going to make up an excuse, but he placed a coffee cup next to him. I caved. "Thanks."

"You know. I must say, sleeping is much easier with you in my bed." I blushed at his words.

"Hmm. Yeah." He reached for my hand, but I quickly withdrew. "I'm gonna go read for a little bit." I stood up as fast as possible.

"Want some company?"

"Uh, actually-"

"Rory!" Steph to the rescue. "Morning, Finn. Rory I need your help. Emergency." I was quickly dragged out of the room by Steph, leaving a perplexed and minorly hurt Finn behind.

-

-

Again, this went on for a few days. We weren't alone for too long, Steph always finding an excuse to pull me away. I was grateful for it really I was. But the less time I spent with him, the more I want him. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. I hadn't gotten much sleep either. All I could do was think of how I'd much rather be sleeping in Finn's bed with him, than here alone in my own. The fifth night, I was laying on my bed, trying to sleep. However it really just wasn't working. My chances of sleeping at all were destroyed when a little knock sounded on my door. I didn't think it would be him, seeing as how I'd been ignoring him lately. However when he poked his head in, I couldn't help but smile.

"What's up, Finn?" He sighed as he entered the room.

"Couldn't sleep." He sat on the edge of my bed, looking away from me. "Seems like something has been bothering you lately." Indeed it was. Part of me couldn't get my conversation with Steph out of my head. "Almost seemed as if you were ignoring me." He glanced at me, before looking away once more. "Did I do something to upset you, again?"

"No... I'm just confused, Finn." He finally looked at me, shifting his postion.

"About what, kitten?"

"Everything. I recall us deciding to be friends, and then..." I bowed my head as I began to blush.

"Oh.. So, what did Stephanie tell you?"

"Hmm?" My head shot up, confused.

"I know Steph. She managed to keep you away from me for the last week."

"She just advised I resist and don't initiate."

"Rory, if it's making you uncomfortable, you could have just told me. Ignoring me gets us no where." He seemed angry, hurt, but most of all, rejected. I couldn't place the emotions coursing through his eyes, or inside my own body. To this day I don't know what made me utter the next words I did. He had stood from the bed, and was leaving in an angry huff.

"Finn, stay. Here. Tonight. Please." He stopped in the classical position, his hand frozen on the doorknob. He refused to look at me still.

"Why?"

"Because... Because I want you to. I understand nothing else about what's happening between us except I haven't slept like that since... everything with Tristan, and I need... I need you here. I hate not talking to you, but you, you confuse the hell out of me. I don't-" Through my rant I hadn't notice he'd moved. He sat on the bed again.

"What do want, Rory?" His voice was low, confused yet understanding.

"I don't... you. Finn, I want, you."

-

-


	8. 7 Trouble Comes In Threes

AN- I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've got this system going were I won't update AS until I send a new chapter of Nightmare to my beta. So, all of my Nightmare readers: It's being edited asap by my beta! But I've been sick this last week with Strep Throat and they were testing me for Mono… which apparently I had either a few weeks or even months ago and just didn't know it! How do you get Mono and not know it??? Anyway, this chapter is full of drama, and its extra long(4300+ words) cause when I wrote it a few weeks ago I was just so in the zone! I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for any errors, I don't have the focus to read it over _again_. I just got a new computer, so some of my files are a little whacked from the transfer!Thank you to all my reviewers, I love when I get reviews or PM's whining that I haven't updated occasionally. It just makes me see how much people like my story! (However reviews/pms b!tching about it irritate me, especially if it's only been a week or two). Okay, I'm done!

Enjoy! xBree

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 7:

_Trouble Comes In Threes_

I don't exactly recall what happened next. The first clear memory is waking up on my side with my back against Finn's chest. His arm rested under my body, but came up across my breasts and stomach to rest on my opposite hip, one of the few things clothed. His other hand was clasped in mine, resting just above my nether region. We both were naked save for our underwear.

How we ended up there I wasn't sure. When Finn began kissing my shoulder to wake me up, I'd already been awake for quite some time. I'd been listening to his soft snoring. Steph was right, though I didn't find it offensive or bothering. I liked the sound. It was comforting.

But as I lay there, I'd thought. The only scene I remember from that night is somehow getting caught up in a moment. Every other kiss with Finn had mostly been gentle, never demanding. But the words I'd spoken sent him into a whirlwind. Every kiss, every touch, was given with a barbaric passion. We were as close as humanly possible that night. I don't think I'll ever experience anything like that again, even with Finn. We were in the heat of the moment when I froze. And in the next moment he'd gone from that animalistic creature to an angel. I know, it seems weird, but I can't describe it any other way.

The concerned look on his face, the way he whispered his worries, his gentle touch. That moment will forever be etched in my mind. The one when I felt the tears pooling in my eyes, and he didn't care. Not getting laid that night did not bother him. I know why I froze, he knew why I froze. I wouldn't know that he knew until later, so I'll save that for later in the story. It doesn't fit all that well here.

Regardless, though, he was amazing for stopping like that. We were close to sealing the deal, if you will. I'd feel ashamed admitting this in a school essay, to my peers who have deemed me as 'Mary', but that's something Finn's done to me. I don't care what others think anymore. And you asked for honesty.

I finally looked over my shoulder at him. He smiled lazily at me, his eyes twinkling with sleep in the dark room. It was somewhere around 9 in the morning, but the sky was still pitch black with the impending storm. Amazingly, no one came looking for either of us. The grandparents had gone to a social function the night before and where staying at a hotel. They wouldn't be back until the morning after this one. Colin and Stephanie apparently had watched Finn come into my room, Steph begrudgingly allowing it. Some may think what she was doing was wrong, and none of her business, but she was only acting in my best interest. It just so happened to backfire on her.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Morning, Finn." I smiled at him.

Still speaking into my shoulder, he asked, "How are you?", his voice filled with concern.

"I… I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what happened." We both knew I was lying, but it didn't matter. He finally lifted his head to speak normally.

"Well, while I admit, the object of my lust and affections freezing up right before the really fun part is a bit of a blow to my ego, I think it was for the best. I don't want you thinking this just a purely physical attraction." I had to smile as he tried to lighten the mood, mocking the situation.

"Well, I suppose our strictly platonic is out the window, huh?"

"I'd say. Besides, wasn't all that platonic, now was it?"

"True, true."

We spent most of our time that morning lying in bed, touching, kissing, teasing, talking, playing. Nothing serious then. When we finally decided to leave my room around noon it was still dark out, only have lightened up a bit. The storm was still coming, though.

"Uh, love?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to put actual clothes on, or are you going to make me share that gorgeous body with me mates?" I was clad in my underwear and his hoodie. I smirked as I replied.

"Well, I'd of stolen your boxers, but they're currently on your cute ass." However my victory was short lived as he stood up, shedding them and throwing them at me. While I caught them, I had a stupefied look on my face as I took in his completely naked form. I pouted as he pulled his jeans on.

"Were you going to wear them or hold them?" I blushed but slid them on anyway. I heard him groan and smiled in satisfaction anyway.

When we finally entered the kitchen, he'd had his arms wrapped around me from behind, keeping me to him as much as possible. He kept saying how he was afraid I'd run off again if he let go. I had to smile at this.

Our newly found bliss didn't last as long as we'd hoped. An angry Aryn was waddling away from Logan. At almost 8 months pregnant, she was moving remarkably quick.

"Ari. Aryn. Aryn!" Finn immediately became alert behind as we turned to her.

"Bugger off, you bloody asshole!" Finn let go of my, quickly moving to his baby sister's side.

"Aribear, what's wrong?" Logan had caught up by now.

"Aryn, would you let me explain!"

"No! You want to know what's wrong, Finn? Ask that dickhead of a friend of yours!" She stormed off once more. Finn was torn as what to do. Run after his sister, or grill Logan. I helped him out. Quickly kissing him, I ran out after Aryn. Logan's face was priceless at that.

"What was that?" I heard him ask.

"What did you do to my sister, mate?" And Finn did not sound happy.

I found Aryn out in the tea room. She was watching the storm stirring, it would start soon. Lightning was already flashing off in the distance. But the down pour already started inside. Tears ran down Aryn's face.

"Ari? Are you alright?"

"He… I can't believe him!"

"What happened?" I asked gently. Being as observant as I am, I noticed her slightly labored breath and her hand placed firmly on her stomach.

"He… he told me he loved me… after we'd… slept together the first time. But when he went back to America… he was still the slut he's always been."

"How did you find out?"

"A girl called. She was wondering when he was coming back. She was in the mood for him. It didn't even faze her that another girl answered his phone. He swore to me, Rory. He swore. No more one night stands. That he'd be faithful. I didn't expect him to be perfect. One here, one there. But not like he used to be. But I went through his phone after that. Texts, voicemails, recent calls. There were tons of them. Even a few interesting pictures."

"Oh, Aryn." I wrapped her in a huge hug.

"He's just like that fucker of his cousin." She sniffed, but I hadn't much of a clue what she was talking about. All I knew was Logan was not very high on my list of favorite people. In fact, he was a few steps above Tristan.

The doorbell sounding through the house caught our attention. I excused myself to get the door, as I could hear Finn and Logan screaming at each other.

However, when I opened the door, what I found was not what I was expecting. A girl around Finn's age stood with a very disgusted look on her face.

"Wow, Logan's even screwing them here?"

"Excuse me?" Who the hell was this girl? Aryn had waddled out to the foyer by now.

"Rose?" Aryn seemed so shocked to see this girl. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quiet place it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Finn." She said as she hugged the younger girl. My mind went into overdrive. Why did she want to see Finn? Having now taken in her appearance: way too tight jeans, and a thin, see-through sweater, her fiery hair intrigued me. Was she related to them?

"Oh."

Silence followed as we heard Finn and Logan yelling even louder.

"Do you think he'll kill him?" I asked only mildly concerned.

"I hope not." Aryn replied similarly.

"Who is that?"

"Logan and Finn."

"_Jesus Christ, Finn! Ow!"_ We heard Logan scream. We all made our way to the kitchen quickly.

Finn held Logan up by his shirt against the wall. Logan had a bloody nose, and looked scared shitless. Finn looked ready to murder him. While the other two dared not to move near him, I naively took my chances.

"Finn." I coaxed placing my hand on his arm, which was tense with the amount of energy and strength it took to hold Logan up. I barely registered the shocked and concerned looks I received. "Finn, don't hurt him anymore. Really, he's not worth killing and going to jail for..." One could say I'd had practice with this particular situation. My best friend Jess tried to kill Tristan. Logan had exclaimed a soft 'hey' but was generally ignored. Finn dropped Logan to the floor, resounding in a small thud, followed by an ow. That Rose girl knelt beside him, seeing as Aryn was too busy glaring at him.

Finn had put his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder. He mumbled a soft thank you against my throat.

"Ah, shit! What the fuck, Rose?" Logan cried. This brought our attention back to the situation at hand. "I _know_ it's broken! You don't have to touch it!"

"But you love having it touched!" Aryn muttered bitterly.

"Ew!" Rose cried. Aryn and I rolled our eyes. I finally looked up at Finn. His body had gone tense and rigid, his eyes became cold and stoic.

"Finn? You okay?" He didn't answer. He just kept staring at _her_. I was getting very jealous, very quick. "Okay, since I have no idea who you are, and Finn isn't functioning. I'm Rory, who are you?"

"Rose, Finn's girlfriend." I must have looked like an idiot right then. I was baffled, why would a _girlfriend_ be okay with another girl hanging on her boyfriend? And what did she mean girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, girlfriend." She replied snippily. I looked up at Finn, but he wouldn't look at either of us. I looked to Aryn for help, but she just looked away as well. I tried Finn one last time, "Finn?" I finally made eye contact with Logan who looked so remorseful at not being able to disrepute the fact. "Of course!" I backed away from Finn. "How could I think you'd be any different!" With that, I ran.

Again, Finn had been torn. I heard him call after me, but he wasn't the one to track me down, Logan was. I'd given up running, and sank down to the floor in a random hallway crying. Just as Logan reached me, lightening flashed, thunder rolled, and the lights went out.

-

-

Logan asked if I was okay. Of course I was! I'd just had my heart broken, again! He wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug as I began crying into his shoulder. "He's just like Tristan! You're just like Tristan! My god, this is why I was supposed to stay away from society boys."

"Hey, at least I'm not running away from my mistake like Tris did. I'm here for her. My cousin just jumped at the chance to go to Military School to avoid it all." I stiffened.

"Your what?"

"My cousin, Tristan DuGrey. I assume you know how he got his 'Mary' pregnant, although you probably know her really name, whatever."

"Your, your cousin? Does Finn know him?"

"Yeah, Finn knows all about it." I was pissed. I was beyond pissed actually.

With my anger fueling me, and stormed away from Logan, who was frantically calling after me, trying to keep up.

"Rory, what are you doing? Why does it matter if Finn knows? Rory? Rory!" Amazingly, although I still get lost during the day, right now, in the pitch black except for the lightening, I made my way right back to the kitchen. I could hear them arguing.

"I told you not to come for a reason, Rose!"

"Well, maybe if you actually answered my calls, you could have explained it to me!"

"I didn't want to talk to you! I told you that the morning you called last week!"

"I'm so sorry you were in love and I wasn't! Did you ever think what that meant to me? We all have one door we're going to be pushed through, and we try to live it up as much as we can before then! Not everyone is Colin and Steph. Not everyone can go from being Friends with Benefits to being in love like them! I care about you, Finn. But you scared me when you said that-" I didn't care that she was still screaming at him. When I entered the kitchen I started yelling at him myself, effectively cutting her off.

"You knew! You bastard, you knew! Why didn't you tell me!" I was close to crying. Actually, I think I was.

"Tell you what, kitten?" He sounded so confused, so drained.

"You knew about Tristan! Before I told you, you knew! Why didn't you tell me! I know you were able to put the pieces together!" I screamed at him.

"Rory, love-"

"No, don't. I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I'm done getting hurt, Finn. Just, leave me alone! As soon as this storm is gone, so am I. On the first flight back to Stars Hollow, far away from you." Once again I left the room.

"Rory. Rory!" Finn was calling after me. I heard Rose call him, they weren't finished yet. "Fuck off, Rose. Rory!" He was running after me as I ran into the library. I tried to close the door and lock him out, but he caught the door and forced his way in. "Rory." He said pleadingly.

Tears were pouring down my face as the lightening illuminated the room and my face to him.

"I'm sorry, I just- what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, yeah, that's Logan's cousin. Wow, I guess they are really related! By the way, I know he knocked you up and you _lost_ the baby.' Huh, Ror? Was I supposed to tell you I knew you weren't telling me everything? Was I supposed to tell you I know why you froze last night? Because you were scared? Because you still don't believe that I do want to be with you, not just fuck you?"

"Oh really, what about your girlfriend out there, Finn? A girl from High School, huh? Look who altered the truth!"

"This isn't about that, right now..." He replied weakly.

"No, it is. That's what started this! Because you never told me about her I looked like an ass when she introduced herself as your girlfriend while your arm was around _me_."

"Exactly! Around you! Not her. That was over a month ago with her. She made her choice, I moved on. I moved on to you! I've spent the last week going out of my mind as to why you were so willing that day but than the next you were complete avoiding me!"

"Obviously she changed her mind! And you can't just fall out of love in a month... believe me, I've tried!"

"Yes you can! Especially when you fall in love with someone else!" Everything stopped. Our screaming. The thunder. Everything. I didn't know how to react to that. But as quickly as everything had stilled, it came back like a tidal. A deafening clap of thunder resounded, followed by a faint scream. A moment later, Logan was yelling for us. With one last look at me, Finn dashed out of the room with me right behind him.

-

-

Aryn was having contractions. As if that day couldn't have gotten any worse. She still had 5 weeks until the baby was due, but with all the stress, she was going into labor early. Logan sat holding her, telling her how sorry he was. Telling her he loved her. Apparently, he just didn't bother to even answer the phone or check the messages and voicemails, something Aryn had overlooked. While he had a bunch of recent calls from these girls, they were either missed, or lasted the two seconds it took for him to hang up. The voicemails and text messages were all unheard and unread. She overreacted, being hormonal and all.

We'd tried to call an ambulance or something, but we couldn't get through on our cell phones. By the time we finally realized we could still use a land line as long as it wasn't a portable phone, the storm had gotten to it's worst point yet. It would take an ambulance an hour to get to us. There were three accidents in the area, one with another pregnant woman.

So we sat. I'd say patiently, but it was anything but. Finn held me to him. We hadn't so much made up as we had called a momentary truce. All of our focus was on Aryn at the moment. We were scared. None of us knew how to deliver a baby if it came.

"Rory? Finn? Logan? Aryn? Where are you guys?" We heard Stephanie yell through the house.

"Steph?" I called back. Finn and I made our way to where the voice was coming from.

"What the hell is going on?" A grumpy Colin asked.

"Well, there's a storm raging outside if you hadn't noticed, hence no lights." Finn replied sarcastically.

"Really, I never would have guessed!"

"Where have you two been?"

"Sleeping." Steph replied.

"Oh, well, to catch you up on all the days events: One of Logan's form bed mates sent Aryn into a rampage, she went through his phone, thought he was being unfaithful. While I was yelling at him, and occasionally trying to kill him, Rose showed up. Rory got pissed at me, Rose and I started arguing while Logan went after Rory just as the power went out, Rose and I started screaming at each other, Logan accidentally informed Rory of certain knowledge I possessed, Rory came back to the kitchen, screamed at me, ran out again, I chased her into the library where we screamed at each other, then Logan started yelling for us because Aryn's having contractions. Wow, that's a lot of screaming. How the bloody hell did you sleep through all that?"

Steph shrugged. "Colin snores, and the thunder..." Colin protested with an indignant, 'hey'. "Anyway," she moved the conversation foreword, "Aryn's having contractions? Why did no one come get me! Going to school to be a nurse, remember? Where is she?"

We led her into the living room where we had assembled. Finn sat in a chair, bringing me into his lap, while Colin took a seat next to Rose, who looked beyond uncomfortable. If she hadn't ruined my perfect day with Finn, I might have felt bad for her.

"How are you sweetie?" Steph asked Aryn.

"Um, in pain?" She replied smartly.

"Right, sorry. Okay, take deep breaths. I know it seems stupid, but seriously. Like this now, he, he, who... sounding. Good. How far apart are they?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Damn. Did you call an ambulance by any chance?"

"They won't be here for another 30 at least." Logan sighed.

"Okay, we need to be prepared to deliver this kid if need be. Finn, can you go get me some towels? Logan, go get a bowl of water and wash cloth or something, okay? Colin, get us some button downs we can ruin. Rory, Rose, I'm sure you don't like one another very much, but Huns, get over it, I'm going to need your help to deliver this thing. I know for a fact that neither Finn or Colin will want to help and Logan will be busy with Aryn's upper half." Everything kind of happened in a blur at that point.

-

-

The storm was dying down but chaos was still reigning inside. Aryn's contractions were very close. Steph said the baby would be coming soon. The hospital called at one point to let us know the ambulance would be there in about 20 minutes. However, 20 minutes wasn't long enough for little Aryn to wait to be born. Aryn cried out in immense pain, and Steph swore. "The baby's head is showing!" We quickly got ready to deliver. Aryn was pushing with all her might. Finally we heard crying, and out had come little Aryn. With one more push she was out completely. Just as we were getting ready to cut the umbilical cord, a loud, urgent knocking sounded against the door. The ambulance finally arrived.

The EMT's cut the cord for us, and quickly put Aryn and the baby in the ambulance to be taken to the hospital, along with Logan, who looked as white as a ghost. We piled into the SUV, Colin driving, as he was the only one not shell shocked from it all. Unfortunately, that forced Finn, Rose and I into the back seat. Steph apologized for this later, but still, the damage was done.

"Did my little sister really just have her baby?" Finn asked after a while.

"Yeah..." I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. He laid his head against mine, grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted. I wasn't being completely honest, why should you have been? And you're right. How would you have said anything? Things would have just been completely weird after that."

"So, are we good? Can we go back to this morning?" I smiled

"Yeah." I titled my head as he leaned down to brush his lips over mine. A frustrated groan came from the other side of Finn. We'd forgotten Rose was there.

"I should also apologize to you, Rose. It wasn't fair of me to do that to you. But it also wasn't fair of you to show up out of nowhere when I asked you not to come. Especially not after our last face to face encounter."

"Finn-"

"No, Rose, I get it. Okay? I really don't want to hear about why you ran from me and into Robert's bed." He replied cynically.

"You slept with Robert?" Stephanie and Colin exclaimed at the same time. I squeezed Finn's hand a little.

"Hey, I was desperate, and drunk at that point!"

"At least it wasn't that Doyle guy..." Steph shuddered at her thought.

"Speaking of alcohol.. I could use a bloody drink right now!"

"How are you holding up, right now?" Colin asked.

"Well, I've had my girlfriend scream at me, break up with me, and get back together with me, then I had my ex-girlfriend also screaming at me, bringing up bad memories, and causing aforementioned break up with current girl, my baby sister almost had me kill her boyfriend who happens to be one of me best mates, then she went into labor and we had to deliver the baby... how the bloody hell do you think I'm holding up without alcohol?" Now, I know that our day has been retold about seven hundred times it seems like, but really, it was.

Even without Finn' long reminders of our day, we all knew what happened, it was all looming over us. Although, Colin choose to comment on the one piece of information only Finn was privy to before.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Expressing my own inner questions as well.

"Well, uh, we still have a lot to talk about, and go through, but... uh." Finn was blushing. It was utterly adorable too.

"Yes, his girlfriend, Colin." I decided to save him from the hell that Colin would put him through.

"Congrats." Colin replied, unsure of how to actually answer that.

"About bloody time." Steph exasperated. 'Oh, too much time in the Morgan household."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, referring to the earlier statement.

"I said bloody, like Finn and Aryn and Gramps do. Happens every time I'm around them for too long."

"Hey, now!" Finn cried.

"I meant, what was the 'About bloody time' about?"

"Oh! Sorry. Just since you first got here, there has been soooo much sexual tension between you two, and then the whole avoiding thing. I really didn't expect it to take Finn a week to actually point out that you were avoiding him. For once in his life, the boy was slow." At this point I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "But really that's a good thing. He kept coming back for more. Normally after the second day he would have walked away or gotten her piss ass drunk to confess why she wouldn't sleep with him. Wait, you didn't get her drunk did you?" Steph turned in her seat to glare at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Doll, for once in my life I've actually confronted my problem, sober."

"Yeah! I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too, Steph." It amazed me, I'd only been here a bout a month, and here I was, with a new best friend. Aryn, Steph and I had all gotten very close. While Aryn and I were just about the same, Steph was different, and a fun change. I'd acquired almost a sister in Aryn, and a new best friend in Stephanie.

having finally reached the hospital, we all ambled out. Finn reached for my hand as we walked.

-

-

About an hour later, all the tests were done, Aryn was sleeping, and Logan had come to retrieve us. We went to the nursery to see Little Aryn. As we crowded the window, everyone's hearts kind of collectively melted as the nurse showed us Aryn Amelia Huntzburger

At some point someone remembered our grandparents and parents and we all phoned them to let them know the great news. However, when Mr. Rothchild entered, he was not pleased to see Logan standing next to his daughter, holding a tiny pink bundle.


	9. 8 Regrets

-1Hey guys! Sorry for thelong wait again. I got sick again, with bronchidits this time.. And then I found out that my boyfriend of two months has been volunteered to go Iraq for a year, and I might not see him before he goes. My brother is going to Cuba for 3 months on top of that. And the grand daddy of them all, is my boyfriend isn't speaking to me because his sister got into a really bad accident and he's been so worried about he nothing else is processing except his impending fate to go to war. It's a known fact that I write when i'm depressed, so expect perhaps not nessacairly updates on AS and Nightmare, but maybe some new stories or one-shots. I've already started working on a new AU military related-Trory. If anyone wants a sneak peak to tell me what they think so far, let me know! Okay, it's kinda short, but you got a long one last time! Enjoy. xxBree

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 8:

_Regrets_

To say that Finnegan Rothchild II was beyond angry would be an understatement. To say that Logan Huntzburger was scared shitless would be as well. To say Finn was excited to see his parents would be a lie, unless you separated the two. He was thrilled to see his mother. His father however; well, he was just jumping for joy.

And lastly to say that Steph, Colin and Rose were all nervously uncomfortable would be completely accurate.

Myself, however, I was the essence of calm, not knowing the true storm brewing. I stood close to Finn, just naturally fitting into his side.

While Mr. Rothchild stared intently at Logan, and Logan stared back, holding his new born daughter in his arms.

"You must be Rory, Lorelai's daughter!" Aryn (Finn's mother) exclaimed.

"Yes!" I smiled as I was engulfed in a hug.

"I see you and Finn are getting along." She nudged Finn a bit in the side. I began blushing profusely. If she only knew... then the thought of her knowing crossed my mind and I blushed even more. I felt Finn wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my head. I had completely zoned out.

Apparently so had Logan, because little Aryn didn't enjoy how he was holding her, and her cries brought him back to the world.

"Oh! Right!" he adjusted her in his arms, softly cooing to her.

"May I?" Aryn gestured to the baby. Logan nodded before handing the baby to her grandmother.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Rothchild finally spoke, his anger present as his granddaughter was safely out of _his_ arms.

"Bonding with my daughter while her mother, my girlfriend, rests."

"You two broke up. And there is no way you came from America, so what are you doing here?"

"Correction, you forbade her from seeing me. And I've been here since the beginning of the summer, err, winter. Whatever."

"Finnegan!" I flinched at the tone his father used.

"Yes, father?"

"Is there a reason you choose to ignore me?"

"Actually-"

"Do you think that just because you are over 18 you no longer have to listen to me? You may no longer legally be my responsibility, but your sister is. She is still my daughter, and when I give her an order, and you an order pertaining to her, you are supposed to follow it. Running to you damn grandparents will not always get you your way!"

"Father-"

"You." Mr. Rothchild turn his attention back to Logan. "Are to stay away from my daughter and her child. You are going to go back to Aryn's parents' and get your things, and then you will be back on a plane to America and will never speak to anyone in my family ever again. Understood." It wasn't a question.

"With all due respect-" Logan was cut off as Finn had been earlier.

"And you, Finn, will have nothing to do with _him_, and are to come home for the rest of your break. You are transferring to University here for the next semester."

"What-"

"Now, may I see my granddaughter?" Aryn was about to hand her over when Logan quickly took his daughter.

"No, you may not."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. I'm not staying away from them. Despite what you believe, I do love your daughter. True, our relationship didn't have the most innocent and secure start, but the end result is all that matters."

"Don't test me boy. Out of respect of my daughter and son's wishes I didn't press statuary rape charges on you, but I still can."

"Damn it, Dad! Just shut the bloody hell up! Logan is here, Logan is staying. He wants to be here, let him be here. Trust me, if he ever hurts Aryn or runs out on her or something, I will kill him. But he loves her, we've all seen it."

"And what makes you such an expert on love, boy?" Mr. Rothchild snarled. "If I recall, the reason you bothered to come home for break is because you got your heart broken, isn't it?" Finn, Rose and I all tensed at the mention of what was still looming in the background of our thoughts.

"Exactly." Finn spoke through clenched teeth. "I've had my heart broken, and I've fallen in love all over again, and I've almost had my heartbroken again. I know more about love than you obviously do."

"Shut your mouth, Finn." He warned.

"Mums the word, Father." Finn cynically complied.

"Finn, what is are you talking about?" Aryn asked.

"Nothing, Mum."

"Finn..."

"I'm staying at school in America. Logan is staying. I'm staying. Aryn is staying. I'm sure all this negative energy can't be good for the little monster, so why don't you leave and come back when you've matured some, Father." Finn stood in front in front of his father, not backing down. Stephanie had the baby in her arms as Logan and Colin helped him block the entrance to Aryn's room, while us girls entered.

"Consider yourself disinherited, Finn."

"Fine by me." Finn glared.

Mr. Rothchild left quickly, stalking away. As soon as he was out of sight, the three boys all deflated, looking utterly exhausted.

"This has been a shitty day." Colin whined.

"Hey." Logan punched him in the arm.

"You were only awake for the second half of it." Finn mumbled.

"Plus, it wasn't all that shitty." Logan looked into the door as we girls surrounded Ari(who was now awake) and the baby. "My daughter was born."

"With all ten fingers and all ten toes. Bright blue eyes and her mother's smile." Finn smiled at us as well.

"She's beautiful," Colin agreed. "Who would have ever thought the 3 of us would be this _sappy_ over a baby?"

"Well, she's not just any baby." They silently agreed before making the presence known to the rest of us officially.  
-

-

When Gramps had arrived with the other now grandparents, he was intent on tracking down his son-in-law and beating him to a bloody pulp.

"I never should have allowed you to marry that _boy_." He barked. Finn and I watched in amusement while Aryn and Amelia tried to placate him.

"Father-"

"He's selfish, and arrogant, and pompous. Who does he think he is, forbidding a father to see their child? He hasn't spent the summer with them, he doesn't know how Logan feels."

"Dad..."

"I swear, if he didn't make you happy, I would have never allowed you to marry him."

"Daddy?" Finally acknowledging Aryn, Gramps turned to her. "I love you. You are a great, father. Unfortunately, my husband isn't as level headed as you are. Although, I do believe you weren't as thrilled when you found out the circumstance for our need to move up the wedding." She stated knowingly. Gramps looked down at the ground at that.

"I'm still sorry for that, baby."

"It's okay, Dad. I think he just feels like it him and I all over again. Although, we're happy, so I don't know why he's so against it. Maybe because he's so much older than her." Something seemed to have clicked in Finn's head.

"Circumstance? You moved your wedding up?" Finn asked, confused. Aryn looked to Amelia for help.

"Finn, your mother got pregnant with you while she was engaged to your father."

"So, he felt like he... I have to go."

"Finn?" I questioned after him as he began to walk away. I quickened my pace to keep up. "Finn, where are we going?"

"I'm going to see my father. You're... coming with me?" He wasn't sure, but kept walking towards his car nevertheless.

"Um, yeah. But... I don't have my... never mind I didn't have one." I jumped into the car as soon as we got to it.

We sat in silence for awhile, just driving. I noticed we were going the opposite way we'd arrived from. I inferred we were going to his actual house. I had no idea why we were going there, seeing as he told his father to leave. It intrigued me.

"So, why are we going to your father?"

"Let's just leave it at too many things just added up in my head."

"Okay."

-

-

I had no idea how to respond to that, so I just shrank back into my seat, watching the scenery roll by. Sometime later we began to drive through an area similar to where my grandparent's lived in Hartford. We pulled into a long drive and parked. There was one other car in the actual driveway.

"Home sweet home." Finn muttered as he turned off the car.

"So, this is where you normally live?" I inquired.

"Yes. This is my parents house. Come on." He quickly left the car, leaving me to run after him.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I need to talk to my father." He stopped and turned to me. "You need to keep me from killing him." He resumed walking, as I stood there baffled. I didn't know what was going on.

"Finn?" I tried to call after him, but could only try to keep up.

I noticed this house was substantial smaller than Gram and Gramps'. There were far less rooms, although it still took an eternity to get to our destination. When we finally did, I was not expecting to see what I saw.

Mr. Rothchild was sitting at his desk, head in one hand and a photograph in the other. He didn't look up when we entered. But Finn, he made our presence known.

"He's not you." Startled, Mr. Rothchild looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He gruffed.

"He's not you. He's not with her because she's from society, or because she gave birth to his daughter. Not because it's the proper thing to do. The proper thing to do would have been for her to have an abortion before anyone knew. Or keep her out of the public eye with the baby. It's not a boy, so it's not the heir to the Huntzburger fortune just yet.

"You weren't around him before he found out. He may not have been fully abstinent, but he was a whole lot less promiscuous. Every girl suddenly was compared to Aryn. 'No, her boobs are _way_ to big, I'll get strangled!' 'I'm kinda sick of all the air headed blondes.' 'Nah, dark hair doesn't do it for me.' 'Too tall.' 'Too skinny.'

"I don't question his intentions, Finn. He may care about her, but that doesn't mean he won't run the second things get hard!"

"Like you? Oh, wait, you couldn't run. Grandmother had used the last of the family fortune for my trust fund. You had no money of your own and needed Mom's right? I wasn't what kept you here, was I? You didn't care about us. Aryn was a mistake, too, right? Or was she planned to make everything look happy?"

"I do love you, Finn. You and your sister. You're still my children no matter how much the two of you infuriate me-" Mr. Rothchild began.

"We infuriate you? This coming from the man who was screwing his secretary when his 15 year old son walked in? You lucky I could never tell Mom."

"Still holding that over my head are you? You don't think Logan's going to end up like that? Or you? I hope you've been, careful with her-" He nodded towards me, "Wouldn't want another Gilmore scandal."

Something in Finn snapped as he lunged forward. I quickly grabbed his arm. "Finn, stop. He's not worth it." He relaxed a bit.

"You know nothing! Logan, even Colin has seen their parents cheat on e another. None of will end up that way."

"You think my parents didn't cheat on each other, Finn? Don't think I knew about It? Where do you think I learned the way life really works from."

"Well, I'm sorry I was the one to cause you so many problems, Dad. So sorry you got stuck with Mom because of me." There was so much hurt and betrayal evident in his voice. I could only look at the father of the man I loved and wonder how there was so much difference. With a fleeting glance I followed Finn out the door.

-

-

"Finn..." I spoke meekly when we got in the car.

"Drop it, Ror." His accent was thicker than normal. I swear I could see tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

He put the car into drive, and never looked back.


	10. 9 Blissful Ignorance

_It's short up drama packed. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to fill it up. I wrote the original and it was only 2 pages. But I managed to add some more drama to make it approx. 4 pages. Sorry. Enjoy!_

_And a very big thank you to all my reviewers. You always make my day so much better, especially when it's particularly sucky. xxBree_

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 9:

_Blissful Ignorance & Its Consequence_

Finn drove in silence the entire trip back to the hospital. Many times I'd tried to get any noise from. I finally received a 'Please.' meaning to drop it.

Before we entered the hospital, however, I made him talk to me.

"Finn, please. Say something." I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Rory?" He exclaimed, accent still thick. "Do you want me to bare my soul to you or something? Haven't we done that enough today? Or do you want to hear about how shitty I feel right now, knowing that I'm the reason he married her, and is still with her? I'm the reason he cheats on her 5 out of 7 nights a week… and she's blissfully ignorant to it all! I was a mistake! And because of that my parents are unhappy!" I had tensed during his words.

"Finn, who am I?" I asked, my muscles coiled tightly, waiting for that sweet release.

"Rory… my girlfriend… where are we going with this?" He was confused as to what this had to do with our current conversation.

"Rory Gilmore… the living breathing Hayden-Gilmore scandal. My grandparents didn't want me, Finn! They tried forcing my parents to get married. They didn't choose that fate themselves. Would you rather your parents have chosen to get married and your mother be blissfully ignorant and happy, or have your mother run away… live in a shed with you until you were 6? Never find someone else she could happily marry because your dad decides to come back when ever he feels like and break her heart every time he leaves? Which would you prefer Finn? Personally, I'd rather watch my father cheat on her, than see her heart break every time."

"Really, Rory? You love your life. Until Tristan, you seem to have had a pretty happy fucking life. You had to live in a shed, but look at the bond you and your mother have! Do you know how many society people around the world there are that want that kind of relationship?"

"I never said I didn't want that relationship. I'm happy with my life, and I know had they gotten married Mom and I wouldn't be that close-"

"Could you stand to see her smile lovingly at him in the morning only to know that when he was 'working late' that night, he'd be fucking his latest whore? Could you stomach that? Could you stomach knowing you were the reason?"

"It's not your fault, Finn!" I screamed at him. People in the parking lot around us had stopped to watch in interest but we paid them no mind. "I know how you feel. You feel like everything that's gone wrong in your parents' lives is your fault. That what Aryn's lived through is your fault. That your grandparents have had to deal with so much because of you. They've probably faced a lot of scandalous shame. But they love you. They don't blame you. It is not your fault.

"My father's parents, they blamed me. I ruined my father's life. Not even my mother. I did. Not until I had to deal with that situation myself did I understand it. It was no ones fault but my own. My birth was the consequence of my parent's actions. Yours was the consequence of your parents'. The baby's-" I gestured toward the hospital, "is the consequence of Aryn and Logan's. Do you blame that baby for being born?"  
"No." He replied immediately, almost appalled at the suggestion. "How could I blame her? She didn't ask to be born… she just was." I gave him a pointed look. "Oh. Point taken, Love. I still feel guilty, though."

"Well, that will go away with time. You just have to make sure that doesn't happen to Aryn… the baby. Damn, I never realized how having the same names could be so confusing. I mean, there's Aryn, your mother. Aryn, your sister, and Aryn, your niece. My family, there's Lorelai, Trix, my great grandmother. Lorelai, my mother, and Lorelai, me. Even you! Finnegan your father's father I'm assuming. Your father, and you! Damn. Our children are not to be Finnegan or Lorelai." What I said made no impact on me until I saw him smirk.

"Our children, Love?" I blushed realizing what I said. "You think about us having kids together?"

"I, no, I don't think so…maybe. I don't know?" I was utterly confused.

"C'm'ere." He pulled me to him and kissed me soundly. "Don't think about it. Just if it comes to you it comes you. Don't force it."

"Sounds good to me." I just smiled at him for a while. "You know we've had an audience for a while now, right?"

"Let's give them something to watch then."

We sat there for an eternity just kissing, letting everyone watching us get quiet a show.

-

-

When we finally reentered the hospital everyone looked ready to fall over from exhaustion, as a few were already asleep. My grandparents and Rose were no where to be seen.

"Where did Grandma and Grandpa go?" Finn asked, he didn't notice Rose's lack of appearance. I smiled softly to myself at this.

"They took Rose to the airstrip. She felt like she was imposing, so she booked." Colin yawned.

"Oh, I hadn't notice she wasn't here. Oh, well." Finn sat in a chair, pulling me on to him. I giggled a little, but laid my head against his chest. He yawned deeply and laid his head back against the wall.

"Miss?" A nurse stuck her head into the doorway. Everyone looked at her.

"I've got to take the babies back to the nursery. Is Aryn ready to go?" Ari nodded and handed the little baby over. We all cooed a bit as she left.

Steph began to pout. "I want one…" Colin turned whiter than a ghost. "Oh, not yet, Col. Relax." Everyone busted out laughing as Colin let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Thank God! I think this group can only handle one baby at a time." We all smiled to ourselves. He was right.

"So, I propose we all go home and get some rest. What do you all say to that?" Gramps suggested. Everyone nodded their sleepy agreement.

"I'm staying." Finn and Logan said together.

"Never mind, then. We'll all leave you two alone. Call us if you need anything." Finn amended as we all gathered our things and left.

-

-

Finally alone, Logan sat next to Aryn on the bed. He leaned forward, kissing her softly on her forehead. She sighed in contempt. "I love you." He whispered with his lips still against her body.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I won't leave."

"I know." She smiled. "I know."

"Come back with me." He didn't ask, but his voice was still pleading.

"What?"

"At the end of the summer, winter… whatever. Come back to Yale with me."

"Logan… what about school, for me?"

"I, I don't know. You can finish school in America."

"Logan…"

"Come on, please? I can't stay here and you know that. My dad would kill me if I quit school." Suddenly Aryn's eyes flared with renewed anger.

"Does he even know, Logan? Does he?" He wouldn't look her in the face. "You didn't tell him? You piece of shit, you didn't tell your father that your girlfriend was pregnant?!"

"Aryn, it's comp-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out. I don't want you near me or our baby until you grow up, Logan. I don't give a damn if your father disinherits you! Because of you my brother got himself disinherited! Grow up! Leave, now!" Her tone steadily grew until she was practically screaming at him. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She just stared at him.

"Aryn-"

"Go, please." She replied weakly, not having much more energy to fight him off. He only nodded, and turned away.

"I'll be outside if you want me. I love you, Ari, I do." He closed the door behind him.

Aryn cried herself to sleep. She should have known he was still the immature boy he'd always been. How can she expect him to be a father, when his own still pulls his puppet strings? She shouldn't have ignored the warning bells in her mind.

-

-

Colin and Steph waited in the car as Finn and I made one last visit to the baby.

"I can't believe she's so tiny. And healthy. Ya know, for a premature baby… someone up there is looking out for her."

"She'll be different, Finn. She won't be like us. Her parents won't regret her. And they'll be happy. And even if they're not we all will be around to make sure she knows its not her fault. Okay?"

He pulled me into his arms and held me close. "I love you." He whispered so softly I barely heard him. As far as he knows, I never heard it.

I didn't want to hear. I couldn't handle it. He couldn't feel that way. I wasn't going to let him have the power to hurt me. So I was blissfully ignorant to his words.

I often wonder what might have happened had I replied to them. Would we have ended the way we did? Would we have lasted forever? I imagine that I will wonder that for the rest of my life. It's a regret I will always have. The consequence to my blissful ignorance.

-

-

Logan left the room sadly, hoping everyone was gone already. He knew she was right. He couldn't keep his daughter from his parents forever. The truth was he was afraid they'd take him from Aryn and the baby if they knew. They'd force him to give up all rights to his daughter or spend the rest of his life fighting to keep a roof over their heads.

He realized suddenly how selfish he was being. They couldn't force him to give up his daughter. And, true, they could take away all of his money. But he had trust funds they couldn't touch. So did Aryn. And Finn had put his own wealth and happiness on the line for him. He knew what he had to do.

Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialed the number of his house, bracing himself. He allowed himself a brief laugh as Hell flashed across the screen. At least until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mother."

"Logan, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, is Dad around?"

"Yes. He's in his study."

"Can you ask him to pick up the phone. I need to tell you both something."

"What is it, Logan, what have you done?"

"I… is Dad on the line yet?"

"What do you want, Logan? I'm busy." At that moment Logan swore to never be like his parents, especially his father.

"I… I have a daughter."

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shira asked first.

"I have a daughter."

"Logan, serious, what did you call us for?" Mitchum asked.

"I am serious, Dad. Finn's sister-"

"So, Finn's sister got herself knocked up and you being the best friend you are stepped in and offered to claim it as your own?"

"She, Mom, not it." He gritted out. "And it is my daughter. I'm the only guy she's ever been with."

"Are you sure about that? We all know how Finn gets around, maybe his sister does, too."

The phone call was definitely the safest choice. He couldn't hit his father through a phone.

"God damnit. I have a daughter. I'm in love with her mother. I still don't know what we're doing, but I swear to God if either of you try to convince to leave her, I will never speak to you again, and you'll have no one to take over your fucking empire, Father. If you'd like to know your granddaughter's name is Aryn Amelia Huntzberger. She has reddish blonde hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes you'll ever see." With that he closed his phone.

Suddenly, he was exhausted. He knew he told her he'd be outside, but he needed to be near her. He slowly made his way back into Aryn's room. The dried tears showed on her sleeping face. His heart broke a little at the sight, knowing it was his fault.

He laid next to her on the bed, and she unconsciously shifted closer to him. "I love you." He whispered, before closing his own weary eyes.

-

-

When we arrived home, the power was back on, but it didn't matter to us much. We all headed off to bed, completely spent. The last thing I remember that night, is closing my eyes, in Finn's bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me. He was already sound asleep.

I whispered back to him, finally, "I love you, too. I'll just never admit it while you're awake." I finished sadly, knowing it was true. I didn't think I'd ever say to him for him to hear. He couldn't have the power over me like Tristan had.


	11. 10 The End

-1AN - So, I know it's been forever since I updated… like over a month. But I was in the hospital with pneumonia for 2 weeks. Sorry. That and my love life has consumed my life it seems like. It sucks being in a love triangle with your two best friends. One is in love with me, but I like the other, but it seems like he only wants the physical part of a relationship and not the emotional. Plus I'm not ready for a new relationship as my brother hates my ex, and knows things that evidentally occurred in the 2 ½ month relationship, but won't tell me until he's home from Cuba. So, there's my excuse. This is the second to last chapter. I swear it's the end, although the title says it is. It's the end of her essay.

I'm not sure you all are going to like the way the 'summer' ends, but hey. I warned you in the summary. Anywho, to BJ - while that would be hilarious, just doesn't fit.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You really make my day and keep me going. I never expected the response I got for this. Thank you all so much.

**Australian Summer**

Chapter 10:

_The End_

Although the storm had passed, the clouds and overcast clung to the sky as a scared child does its mother.

Logan was still asleep when Aryn woke up. Remembering she was still mad at him, she pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud, followed by an ow.

"What the f-… Aryn? Did you just push me?" He asked from the floor.

"Well, yeah. I'm still mad at you."

"Obviously." He muttered. He lifted himself off the floor. "I was under the impression once I talked to my parents I'd be forgiven."

"No. But did you?"

"Yes. I told them I have a daughter, and they told me I was crazy, petty much. Then I told them you were Finn's sister, and that backfired. I told them I was staying with you and that I love you, and that if they try to do disown me they can, but then they don't have an heir. I did give them a chance to respond really, just described Aryn and hung up."

"Thank you. Your forgiven. But don't think that's always going to work. It won't." Logan hung his head.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

-

-

Weeks passed, as everyone became accustomed to little Aryn, known as Ryn. Colin and Stephanie left the family to themselves and went to spend the last few weeks of their summer in Europe. Rose had left the day after Ryn was born. Finn nor I mentioned what was said by the nursery. Logan and Aryn were adjusting quiet well to be parents. They just weren't sure how to go about anything with school yet. Everything was, as much as it could possibly get, perfect.

We woke up and just laid there watching one another. It was something I'd never done before. Finally his smiling face broke the silence.

"You know, my cousin's come next week."

"Really? Already? Wow, that means Mom should be her soon."

"Very true. I can't wait to meet her."

"She'll love you. So, how does this work with your cousins if they're in school?"

"Well, most of us who are in university are in school over in the good ol' US of A. But when my aunts and uncles were younger, your grandparents and mum were out here for 3 weeks during Lorelai's summer vacation. After they stopped coming, everyone missed it. Mum started bringing me and Ari out for 3 weeks when we were little just for the hell of it. Then when we started school, she said 'Screw it. They're smart enough.' And takes us out for three weeks. Eventually so did everyone else."

"Huh." They were silent for a moment. "Can you believe it's been 3 weeks since Ryn was born?"

"I know. She's getting big already. She's going to be heartbreaker some day."

"Very true." We just smiled at each other and fell back into the comfortable silence of lying in bed just watching one another.

-

-

"Mom!" I ran to her, and she to me. Much like when I went to Washington. "I missed you!"

"I missed you!" We hugged for about five minutes before we realized there were people staring. "Aryn!" Mom squealed, letting go of me and hugging her childhood friend.

"Lorelai!"

"It's been too long!"

"I missed you!" Aryn replied.

"I missed you!"

"Okay, way too many 'I missed you's.'" Finn complained.

:"And you must be Finn. I haven't seen you in _years_. Did you know I changed your diapers?" Finn cringed.

"I so never want to know that again."

"Yeah, mom, that was disturbing."

"Oh, hush."

"Finn, dear, be a good boy and put Lorelai's things in the car, please?"

"Certainly, mother." Finn kissed Rory quickly, and grabbed her mother's bags, quickly retreating.

Aryn and Lorelai looked at one another and let out a collective "Oooh."

Rory blushed. "Shut up." She quickly exited the airport. The _adults_ cracked up laughing.

"Who'da thunk that our children would get together?"

"Not me!"

-

-

Finn's entire family was already at the house by the time we got back. It was a bit over whelming seeing the hotel sized house filled with people. Most of them were nice enough, and his cousins were all worshipping Mom. It was kind of funny actually. However, one of his cousins were not as kind as the rest. She was rude, arrogant, that evil beautiful -you know what I mean. Like Angelica Houston in Ever After. Beautiful, but evil looking. To top it all off, she was an amazing actress.

Finn left me to Scarlet while he played football, or soccer, with his cousins.

"Rory, was it?"

"Yes, Scarlet, right?"

"Yes. It's actually Katie, but everyone calls me Scarlet, it's my middle name. Mum's into the whole Gone With the Wind thing a bit too much."

"At least it's a classic. She could have named you after a horrendous movie or novel. Both are classics."

"As you've said. You're named after your mother, too, right? Just like Ari."

"Yeah. Mom was hyped up on dremonol." I laughed slightly. Scarlet obviously didn't get it, or didn't find it funny. Suddenly, I was kind of uncomfortable.

"So, you and Finn?" I couldn't contain my smile at the mention of my boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. I don't think I've mentioned that or not. We were never officially together, but after the Rose situation, we made it that way.

"What about us?"

"How long have you been dating? Since you got here?"

"No. We weren't officially together until Ryn was born."

"But you were shagging before that?"

"What makes you think we're sleeping together?"

"Don't you share a bedroom? Josie overheard Gran mention that you two sleep in the same bed every night and try to sneak off to your own room before anyone notices."

"I… well technically we're _sleeping_ together, but we're not, as you put it, _shagging_." This girl was making me very uncomfortable.

"Sure. You don't have to keep up pretenses around us, Rory. Our families have been friends forever. You're part of the family now."

"I'm not. I have the nickname of Mary at school for a reason."

"You're still in school?"

"Yes… I'll be a senior next semester."

"You do know that Finn's in college, right?"

"He goes to Yale. It's not that far from where I live. I do live in Connecticut."

"Oh. Didn't he have a girlfriend back at Yale?"

"Yeah, Rose, who showed up right before Ryn was born. Part of the reason we became official." I was getting very pissed off now, and I knew it was showing in my face.

"And yet your still got together with him? Even though he had a girlfriend?"

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, a kiss was pressed into my shoulder. "Oh, you're cold."

"Tends to happen when you play outside in the winter, Love." He noticed the tension between Scarlet and I. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just excusing myself to go get a drink." I smiled sweetly before moving out of his arms.

"What did you do?" I paused once around the corner, curious to see if she'd answer.

"Using another, Finny?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's in high school, Finn, what could you possibly want from her other than sex?"

"For your information, we aren't sleeping together. …In that sense…" He added as an after thought.

"Then what do you want from her? Or is that how it started but she won't put out and now your stuck?"

"God damn it, Scarlet, shut up."

"Why, am I right?"

"Do you get some sick pleasure out of this?"

"Answer me, Finn."

"Maybe." He mumbled. I barely heard him, but I did.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Sort of, okay? I was attracted to. She was a challenge. But that's not why I'm still with her. I love her-"

"You don't know what love is, Finn!" Scarlet screamed at him.

"And you do?"

"I know that I don't. You however like a girl and assume that you love her because you want more than just a good fuck from her."

"I do not."

"I do recall a drunken phone call at the end of your semester where you told me how much you loved Rose and yet she was a stupid slut who would fuck anything that had a dick and maybe some that didn't."

"Keyword, drunken. I was drunk. Didn't mean anything. I was hurt, yes, but not that stupid-"

"Bullshit. Finn, think about this seriously. When you go back to Yale, what's going to happen with you and Rory? She'll be in her senior year and your in college."

"True… but she happens to live 22.8 miles from Yale."

"It's sad you know that." Scarlet interjected, laughing slightly. Quickly sobering, she continued her lecture. "And what makes you think either of you will have time for that kind of a relationship. Can you even be in a relationship when that are scores of girls around? You think you'll be able to be faithful to her? You're a playboy, Finn."

"People change."

"Not that quickly nor drastically."

"So what the hell are you trying to tell me?"

"Don't lead her on. You know as well as I do the main reason you like her so much is because she's the only female here. She's easily accessible for your enjoyment. Once there's that distance between you two, the attraction will fade."

"You don't know that." He muttered weakly.

"I don't? I've been there, Finn. I was the one left behind. Don't tell me I don't know. I do. Because I also know you."

And Finn didn't even bother to argue with her anymore. He knew she was right. And so did I.

-

-

Finn found me hours later in the library, tear streaked cheeks and Gone With the Wind in my hands.

"Good book." He commented lightly from the doorway where he'd been leaning.

"Scarlet's a bitch."

"My cousin or O'Hara?"

"Both." I spat out bitterly. Everything had been going perfect and then Scarlet Morgan came along and screwed it all up again.

"What did she say to you?"

"She just kept asking questions about us that were none of her business. But then again, you two seem pretty close, so I'm surprised she didn't already know."

"We're all close." He replied vaguely. "She can be a bit intense when it comes to us."

"Really? Why is that?"

"She's the oldest. She feels the need to protect us."

"By telling you what to do?"

"What do you mean, Love." By now he had sat down next to me, and finally noticed my tear tracks. "What's wrong, Rory, why were you crying?"

"Why are you with me, Finn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we together? A summer fling? Because I'm here? Why?" I demanded, a new batch of tears forming.

"You heard." It wasn't a question. Just a simple fact. "Rory, don't listen to her. She's just, worried about me. And you. She doesn't think we'll be able to make it work once the winter's over, but I know we can."

"Oh really? And all the girls at Yale, Mr. Playboy? I knew Logan was a whore, I didn't know you were."

"You knew about Rose…" He replied confused. "I am not a whore. I do casual relationships. I don't just fuck who ever the hell I feel like at the damn time. Yes, I occasionally have one night stands, but I do have relationships."

"No, you don't. You have fuck buddies. You have Roses. People just like you, afraid of commitment."

"I am not afraid of commitment. I'm here with you, right now, in a committed relationship, aren't I?"

"How do I know you won't go back to Yale and not cheat on me?"

"How do I know you won't go running back to Tristan in September?" I slapped him.

"I can't believe you'd say that…" I stood up ready to leave the room.

"Rory…" He called after me. I just moved faster. "Rory!" But I was already gone.

-

-

Once again I found myself unable to sleep. I was in my own bed, for the 4th night since my fight with Finn. I refused to budge on the matter. I stuck to Ari and Logan those days, and Mom and Aryn. I refused to forgive him. I would walk away now, and try to enjoy the last few weeks of my vacation. I'd be leaving in a little over 2 weeks, and I couldn't wait. I'd ask Mom to leave early, but she was enjoying herself with Aryn so much. I couldn't possibly take that away from her.

He'd tried numerous times, I give him that. I had coffee and a rose on my night stand every morning. He tried to corner me in the library or media room. He even went to Mom and Aryn, begging their help. Mom was willing to help until he explained the Tristan comment. Then she simply told him he was on his own, and the mothers had to sit back and watch their children get hurt.

I don't know why the Tristan comment hurt so much. Maybe because I was afraid that it was true. Tristan was going to be back at Chilton this year. I didn't know how I was going to act. To my credit, I've successfully ignored him and vice versa. I'll admit that part of me will always love him. He was my first, and holds a part of my past and heart that no one else can ever have.

Finn, however, Finn held the rest of my heart, and every day apart from him, made it break just that much more. My heart was a dying rose. Everyday it lost another petal, and wilted just a bit more.

Every night, I was finally able to sleep around 3 or 4 in the morning when the tears would stop, and I'd be so exhausted, my body would just give out. By the 11th day, surprisingly, it's lasted that long, I woke up with strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I tried to remove them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Finn, get off of me."

"Not until you talk to me." He pleaded. Clever of him. He knew I'd never wake up. I'd be comforted by his scent and stay asleep.

"No. I have nothing left to say."

"Then at least listen to me." I tried to squirm, but his grasp was too strong for me.

"Fine." I muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry I said that. But can you blame me for being scared, Rory?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, not for being scared, but for saying it. I love you, Finn. Loved you. I loved you. I didn't even think about Tristan until you said that. Just because he's going to be back doesn't change anything. He ran away. Even if I hadn't… I still wouldn't want anything to do with him. If I had the baby or not."

"You know how your so worried about all the girls? I'm afraid your going to see him and fall bloody in love him all over again." Finally, having enough of the argument I quickly moved out of his relaxed grip.

"Finn, this is pointless. Arguing over this is futile."

"Exactly, now come back here so we can make up."

"No, Finn, I mean it's pointless because there is nothing to argue,. It's over. It was fun, but it 's over. I have to concentrate on school and Harvard, not whether or not my boyfriend is out fucking some red head."

"No, Rory, please, don't do this. Fuck what Scarlet said." He'd moved to stand in front of me. He held me hips and looked me in the eye, those beautiful green eyes brimming with tears pleading with my own pooling blue ones.

"I can't, Finn." I whispered, looking away. It was too much.

"I love you, Rory." At that there was only one response I knew I could give that would hurt him enough to leave me alone, and let me walk away.

"Not enough." His body tensed, his head dropped, and his arms fell to his sides. I walked away. As soon as I was far enough from my room, I broke down. And that was were Mom found me.

-

-

There was something in the stomach, nagging me. I needed something. Something I wasn't sure of. I had an inkling of what it was. I lied. I lied so blatantly to him. Just because I was scared. Mom decided we should leave early. She'd apologized to Amelia and Riley, explaining that I was home sick, although they both knew it was the issues between Finn and I. She asked that they not say anything until we were gone. She explained to Grandma and Grandpa that I was hurting and couldn't stay there anymore. She said good-bye to Aryn, who promised to come visit next time she was in the states. I said good-bye to Ari and Logan and Ryn, who would be coming to the states in a few weeks, too.

Aryn was going to go to a private school in New Haven, and a nanny would watch Ryn while they were both in school, only, and Logan had most of his classes pushed back to the latest possible times, or the earliest, so he could watch the baby as often as possible. They'd only be needing the Nanny for the first year, as Aryn would be graduating after this year, and then take a year off until Logan graduated. Then she would go to Yale as well, and Logan would work from home for one of his father's papers. Things were turning out quite well for them.

I didn't want to, but I had to say good-bye to him. He hadn't a clue, though. I entered his room at close to midnight. He was already in bed but not sleeping. His eyes lit up as he saw me in the darkness. He sat up, "Rory." He exclaimed. He made to move out of the bed to embrace me, but I quickly replied,

"Shh… lay down." He did as he was told. I quickly moved his blanket and straddled him.

"Ror-" He began as I removed my shirt over my head.

"Shh…." I leaned down to kiss him. "Just, shut up and enjoy, Finn. Please." I practically begged into his ear.

Finn and I made love that night. I'd call it sex, but it was so much more than that. He was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. Waking up in his arms was the greatest feeling in the world. Unfortunately, he wouldn't enjoy the same feeling. I quietly removed myself from his room, and redressed. When Finn woke up that morning, he was alone.

Aryn told me that he went to find me in my room and was shocked to find that the room had been cleared of all traces of myself. Except his hoodie lying on the neatly made bed. He ran to her room, demanding to know where I was. She told him I was gone. I'd gone back to America. He apparently went off the deep end a little, and spent the rest of his summer break, locked in his room, almost permanently drunk.

-

-

"You alright, babe?" Mom asked me as we boarded our flight.

"No." I began crying. Mom did her best to comfort me, but nothing could heal my broken heart. Between the heart break, and the guilt, I couldn't bare it.

And that was it. The end of my Australian Summer. Or, winter actually. But to me, all the love and passion I felt made my soul feel on fire. Thus it still felt like summer. If only I hadn't fallen in love for the Aussi. Every night, I still have trouble sleeping without him. Part of me wishes I hadn't left his hoodie, because then I'd have a piece of him with me. But like Tristan, I have to cut him out and let him be nothing but a memory. I need to move on. It was a summer fling, and something I've never forget.

I'll always love Finn.

How could I not?

_Fin_

How ironic?

That's not the end. Just the end of her paper about her summer. I promise, it won't end like that!


	12. Epilogue

-1**Australian Summer**

Epilogue

Rory slowly opened her eyes. She'd been dreaming again. It seemed every time there was a thunder storm she'd close her eyes, and image she was in his arms again. And then her mind would take over and she'd replay their last night together. It had been 3 months since she left Australia. Logan and Aryn had come to visit a few times with the baby, but Finn was never mentioned. Once, Logan informed her that he was

"Fucking miserable without you. Rory. I don't know what happened or why you ran away, but… he's gotten worse. He was sober the whole summer until you left. Now, we're lucky if he's sober at all."

"It's not my problem, Logan." After that, he was never mentioned again.

Registering what had woken her up in the first place, Rory sat up going to answer the door. Finn was standing in the pouring rain, with Ryn in her carrier, covered with a blanket.

"Finn…."

"Is Aryn here? Or Logan?" His tone was clipped. Then the baby's crying registered.

"What's wrong?" She took the baby from him, quickly bringing her in the house and taking her out of her carrier. She left Finn at the door, so he let himself in and shut the door. He couldn't help but be distracted, watching her bounce the baby like a pro. Once the baby settled down, Rory finally turned to him again.

"What happened, Finn?"

"They fought… Aryn left. Logan came over with the baby, got drunk against my wishes, and then he left, too, going to look for Aryn. But the baby wouldn't stop crying and neither is answering their phone… but she's fine now, right? You calmed her down."

"What did they fight about?"

"Logan took Ryn for a walk on the campus, and proceeded to be hit on and Aryn met up with them, and girls were still coming up to him, and she flipped."

"Oh, so nothing new."

"No, nothing new." He laid down on the couch exhausted.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"How did you know where I live?"

"I've… been here a few time. When I wasn't…"

"Sober?"

"Yeah. I…"

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep then. I have some of the baby's stuff from when I watch her. You can let Aryn and Logan have a nice night alone for some make up sex." She walked out of the room without saying another word. When she came back, the baby wasn't in sight, as she was sleeping on Rory's bed.

Much to her surprise. Finn was still there.

"Why are you still here?" She looked exhausted suddenly, the façade she'd been putting up, quickly fading.

"Why did you leave?" There was so much emotion in his voice, it broke her heart.

"I… just giving you what you wanted all along." She tried to turn away from him, but he caught her arm and slowly turned her.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes. I couldn't be there anymore. So, I gave you what you wanted and left."

"Rory… what I wanted…. Want is you."

"Finn…" She was on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because that's how it started! Tell me I'm wrong, Finn!"

"I don't deny that's how it started… but I fell for you. Hard. That night…. When we stopped. Then I knew I loved you-" Rory squeezed here eyes shut.

"No. Don't say you love me… you don't know what love is, Finn!"

"Not this again…." He groaned. "Why does everyone like to tell me that!"

"You went from 'loving' Rose, to loving me?"

"I never claimed to love her. I wanted to be with her. There's a difference."

"No, there isn't Finn because you even said you loved her!"

"Okay, so then I didn't know what it was… but damnit, Rory!" He yelled.

"Shh… the baby's sleeping." She quieted him. "Finn, you don't love me… you love the idea of loving me. You want to be in love so bad that you convince yourself-"

"No, Rory, I convinced myself with Rose. I was able to forget her quite easily with alcohol and girls. I couldn't with you. Every girl wasn't anything like you, all were compared to you. God, after the first 2 I just stopped even bothering to fuck them. They couldn't compare in conversation. I just decided to stay drunk all day and night."

"Don't blame your alcoholism on me!"

"I'm not. I'm an alcoholic… I know that. But with you… I didn't want to be drunk. I didn't want to drink. Yeah, I went through withdrawal, but I had you and that was enough. Without you, I crumbled.

"Finn…. Don't do this to me, please, not now. I can't handle-" The ringing phone cut her off. "Hello?" She answered. "No, I'm fine. I'm busy right now. I swear, I'm fine Tris….baby, please. Just… I'm watching Ryn… Aryn's brother just dropped her off. No, I want to bond with my niece. Tristan, please. Thank you." Finn heard a faint 'I love you' from the other end as she hung up.

"You went back to him? You fucking went back to him?" He asked, suddenly feeling suffocated. "What ended our relationship, you go and do anyway."

"I…"

"What, were you being spiteful? Or did you really want to be with him the whole time?"

"I guess I was being spiteful. And you slept with other girls!"

"You were the one who left, Rory!" She opened her mouth to argue. "Don't even try and turn this around and blame it on me! I tried Rory… every day I tried! You were the one that told me 'Not enough' when I told you I loved you…."

"I lied… Finn, please don't do this to me!"

"Rory?" A voice called from the back door.

"Tristan?" Finn tensed.

"Baby, I know you said not to come over but I really needed to see you… Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Tristan, I asked you not to come over."

"Had I known why I would have drove faster."

"It's not what it looks like, okay? Finn was dropping off Ryn and we got to talking, okay?"

"You told me you wanted nothing to do with him…"

"And once upon a time she told me she hated you. She'd never go back to you. Look at that, here you are."

"This doesn't concern you, Finn."

"Well, considering you interrupted our conversation-"

"Go get drunk or something." Tristan yelled back at him.

"Shut up! I don't care what bullshit is going on, the baby is sleeping, okay?" Rory stormed out of the room to check on the baby. Finn, who was closest to the room followed, closing the door so Tristan couldn't follow. Rory was on the bed watching the baby.

"You ever think about yours, Love?"

"All the time."

"Is that why you went back to him?"

"Finn…"

"Rory, please. I need to know. I need to understand. Okay?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of you. Of how I felt. God, Finn… why are you doing this to me? I've moved on, why can't you?"

"You didn't move on, you moved back. You're clinging to the past!"

"No, that's you."

"Rory, love, look at me." And that was a mistake. The second she did, he had her in his arms, kissing her passionately. She responded eagerly, giving herself to the kiss. He pulled back. leaving her gasping for more. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I…" She broke out of his arms and pushed past him. "Leave." She was crying. He hung his head and silently walked out the door.

"Rory? What the hell happened?"

"Tris, we need to talk…"

"What's wrong?"

"Did you ever read the end of my paper?"

"No, you said it ended with you and him… and I didn't want to read that, sorry."

Rory dug out her back to school essay about her summer. The 27 pages of it. She received an 100 on it. It was entered in a contest by her teacher, too.

"And that was it. The end of my Australian Summer. Or, winter actually. But to me, all the love and passion I felt made my soul feel on fire. Thus it still felt like summer. If only I hadn't fallen in love for the Aussi. Every night, I still have trouble sleeping without him. Part of me wishes I hadn't left his hoodie, because then I'd have a piece of him with me. But like Tristan, I have to cut him out and let him be nothing but a memory. I need to move on. It was a summer fling, and something I've never forget.

I'll always love Finn.

How could I not?…"

"Nothing but a memory? Really?"

"Tristan…"

"You'll always love Finn? Is that why you never tell me you love me?"

"Tris…"

"Do you still have trouble, Ror?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I love him, my god. I love him, but I'm afraid. Okay? You're safe. You've broken my heart once already. You can't break it if you don't even have it! I'm sorry, okay?"

"We're over."

"We never even started again."

"It doesn't matter to you that I love you, does it?"

"Not really. Then again, it never does." I cried more, mostly to myself as he stormed out of my house. He slammed the door, and then I heard the baby cry.

-

-

Rory walked around Chilton in a daze. Everyone around her was just a blur. At lunch she sat outside, by herself, despite the cold. She suddenly longed to be in Australia again.

"Rory?" Madeline asked gently. "Somewhere is here to see you…"

"Maddie… I'm really not in the mood to talk. I know, I never am anymore, but you understand, right?" Not even bothering to look at the girl in question.

"Explain it to me, Love."

"Fiinn?" She gasped, not expecting to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Aryn's trying to transfer to Chilton. Apparently, she doesn't like Andover much. I'm sorry, I couldn't help wanting to see you… Ari said you broke up with Tristan… and I just… I wanted to know why… I mean, it's none of my busi-"

"You."

"What?"

"You, I broke up with him because of you. You were right. I need to stop living in the past. I need to move on. Finn, our winter was great-" He smiled, knowing she had no idea she didn't call it a summer. "But I can't- I can't live like Aryn. I can't be worried about what you're doing all the time. I need to focus on school-"

"Fair enough, Love. I get it. You don't have time to be with me." He looked so sad. It broke her heart even more.

"No, Finn… that's not it. It's not that I don't have the time, it's that I don't have the strength…"

"I get it. Can we at least be friends? I miss you, Love."

"I miss you, too."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"I-" The bell cut her off. "I've got to get to class. Bye, Finn."

And they spent the next 6 months as just that. Friends and nothing more. Or, was that simply a lie? The two acted as if they were together, but neither noticed it. The only difference between the way things were and the way things are was they weren't making out all the time.

However, Finn had a master plan in all of it. Graduation day, Rory, Aryn, Paris, Madeline, and Louise stood in a huddle group. They would be taking they're places soon and all were excited. Finn watched from a far, holding his niece. The two of them were getting anxious and bored, as well as a headache, from all the commotion in the courtyard. It often amazed Finn how much he and his 10 month old niece really were a like. He was always baby sitting her or playing with her, or holding her. He probably held her the most besides her parents.

"Paris Gellar."

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Louise Grant."

"Aryn Huntzburger." Yes, Aryn and Logan had gotten married after that fight that brought Rory and Finn face to face again.

"Madeline Lynn."

"So, have you decided what lovely Ivy league school you'll be attending?" Finn asked her.

"Actually, I have. I spent my entire life striving for Harvard, so…" She paused for dramatic effect. Finn's face fell a little, assuming she was going to say Harvard. "I'm going to Yale."

He couldn't control his joy as he swept her up and spun her around. Once he placed her feet on the ground again, he didn't let go.

"Finn…" He was caught in a moment, and suddenly, so was she. Their faces gravitated toward one another. Almost touching-

"Finn, Ryn wants you! Oh, sorry." Aryn apologized.

"Aryn! You are forever interrupting me from kissing her!" Finn whined. Aryn skirted away, smirking a bit.

"So are you going to kiss me anytime soon, or should I just do it myself?" Rory asked. Finn quickly broke out of his daze and kissed her passionately.

The excited cheers and yells from their friends and family brought them back to reality. Both were floating on cloud nine.

"So, did you know that Aryn and Logan are going to Australia for the break?"

'Really now? And, this means what to me?" Rory played.

"Well, I'll be going, too. And I'd hate to be left alone in that huge house with just Ryn…"

"And…?"

"How would you like to spend your summer in Australia with me again?"

"I'd love to."

The End

(The real one this time, I promise!)

Well, that's it. It's over. Sad. Oh well… I'm not sure if I ended it how I'd envisioned, but I like it. Thanks to everyone who read. You guys are all great! I'll see ya'll in August with a new story, hopefully!

xBree


End file.
